Bottom of the Ninth
by cowgirl1208
Summary: AU. Chuck is on the verge of achieving his life long dream and Sarah is becoming reacclimatized with the harsh reality that is her life while on leave from the CIA. Sometimes the thing you never see coming is the one thing you need the most, it's the bottom of the ninth, who are you playing for?
1. We are the Tide

**Bottom of the Ninth**

**Summary: AU. Chuck is on the verge of achieving his life long dream of making it to the major leagues and Sarah is becoming reacclimatized with the harsh reality that is her life while on leave from the CIA. Sometimes the thing you never see coming is the one thing you need the most, it's the bottom of the ninth, who are you playing for?**

_**A/N This is an AU story with the characters we all know and love. There will be elements from the show in play and there will be a lot of things different from the show. This story will be fun but at the same time it has some more angst-ridden undertones that will play throughout. I am in graduate school so I cannot promise frequent updates but I will do my best to get at least one out per week. With that I hope you enjoy, please read and review. Oh and Wreck 'Em Tech!**_

_**A few notes you may need if you are not familiar with the MLB:**_

_**Arlington, Tx- Home to the Texas Rangers**_

_**Frisco, Tx- A town inside the Dallas/Ft. Worth area and home to the Rangers AA team the Frisco Roughriders.**_

_**Ahh yes the required disclaimer saying I clearly do not own Chuck yadda yadda yadda well you get the gist.**_

**July 28****th**** 4:00 PM**

**Frisco Roughriders Facility**

It's funny how people become things they never could have imagined, or that anyone around them could have ever predicted. Chuck was an awkward lanky child, all arms, legs, and nerd. However, that did not stop him from becoming one of Encino's most loved and well-known citizens. His nerdy tendencies may not usually cater to popularity, but his arm certainly did. He lost his mother at a young age to cancer and his dad was always a squirrely character leaving him and his sister by the time Chuck was in high school. His dad may have not always been around but he did leave Chuck with one thing, the love of baseball. It was an odd pairing, Chuck a kid who seemingly had little coordination or athletic ability, became a baseball prodigy. This is what had the 24-year-old version of himself currently sitting in a hot tub smiling off in the distance as he thought back to what brought him to this point in his career. His dream was so close. He was a high level prospect in an up and coming organization, the Texas Rangers. Sure he grew up a Dodger fan but beggars can't be choosers and he had grown to love the Texas organization over the past few years. Plus, its late July with September call-ups coming up and word on the street is Chuck has a chance to be apart of the minors brought up when rosters expand. So yeah this is what had Chuck smiling like an idiot and led to him getting swatted with a towel in the back of his head by a teammate.

"Bartowski what's she like?" Asked fellow pitcher Tanner Scheppers or "Schep" as his teammates and coaches called him.

"What are you talking about Schep, what's who like?" Chuck said while throwing the towel back at him.

"The girl you're fantasizing about, by the look on your face she's a good one." He said with a wry smile.

"Ha you're right she is a good one, no, she's a great one. She's a girl 50,000 plus pack the house for almost every night to see, she's a girl that so many wish they could have but she never gives the time of day, she's a girl I have wanted for so long and she's a girl I might finally be able to get, this girl, yeah she is my dream." Chuck said while staring off into space in a state of complete focus.

"Damn man you got it bad, so where's she at?" Schep asked.

"Arlington man, she's in Arlington, Texas." Chuck answered before getting out of the tub and heading to get ready for today's game. Schep gave him a knowing smile back and a couple dreamy nods of his own because he new this girl too, this girl was the same one they were all chasing, this girl was the Major Leagues.

**July 28****th**** 7:00PM**

**DFW Airport **

**Dallas, Tx**

She is twenty-five now and has not seen her mom in five years. That's because five years ago the CIA recruited her during her sophomore year at Harvard. She shot up the ranks and soon became the CIA's top agent, meaning mission after mission after mission with little down time and certainly no time to see her family. That of course was by design since the CIA wants their agents to have as few emotional ties as possible. Sure they would never admit that but Sarah did not get into Harvard because she was stupid, she understands what they want, what they need her to be and she is okay with that. In fact, she loved the idea of becoming a different person and leaving her past behind her, that was why they recruited her in the first place. That was until she took a bullet in her abdomen that landed her with a month leave from the agency to recover. She honestly had planned on staying in D.C. but for some reason she found herself on a plane to Texas. She grew up moving from town to town, city to city, but the last stop on her merry go round of a childhood was a small town outside of Dallas. After doing some digging Sarah surprisingly found her mom was still there so that's what brought her to where she was now, walking through baggage claim at DFW airport.

"Sarah…" Someone said, or more whispered, behind her. As she turned around Sarah felt like she was dreaming. Her mom, Emma, was standing mere feet from her, her mom who she had not seen in over five years. It was not until that moment that Sarah truly realized how much she had missed her.

"Mom…." She gasped as she had a rare moment of raw emotion and ran into her mother's arms.

"Sarah honey, its you…I can't believe it, it is actually you." She held Sarah tightly seemingly afraid to let go, as if this was all a dream that would end at any moment. How could her daughter, that she was starting to believe she would never see again, actually be standing here? "I just I couldn't bring myself to believe it was actually you on the phone, not until I saw it, not until I saw you in person. It's you, baby its you."

Sarah was broken out of her trance when she felt moisture on her face. She was surprised when she realized it was tears, Sarah Walker did not cry. "Mom its me its really me." She wished she could tell her mom how sorry she was, how sorry she was she never called, how sorry she was she never wrote, how sorry she was she never came home. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Emotions were never her strong suit, then add in years of time with the CIA and she had developed a pretty tough shell.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they broke their embrace and Emma somehow managed to regain enough of her composure to talk. "Well enough with the mushy mushy you must be exhausted let's get you to the house shall we."

Sarah smiled back. "Sounds great. Let me grab my bags and we can be on our way." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all she thought, maybe Graham was right, maybe this is exactly what she needed.

**July 28****th**** 9:30 PM**

**Frisco, Tx**

**Roughriders Clubhouse**

Okay so that start didn't quite go as planned. Chuck started off decent enough but the 4th inning unraveled beneath him and before he knew it he had given up four runs on 5 hits, including a homerun. He regrouped to pitch two shutout innings after that but the damage was done and his team could not pull out the win. So here he was once again in the tub, just this time instead of the relaxing warm tub he was in the cold tub for recovery. This was definitely Chuck's least favorite part of baseball but he knew it was necessary to help combat the injuries before they even had a chance to pop up and an injury was something he refused to let get in his way.

Chuck was soon broken out of his reverie when he heard his coach yelling his name. "Bartowski, office now." Crap Chuck thought, here it comes a reaming for letting an inning that never should have happened cost the team a game. Just when he thought he was on the right track he had to go and have a clunker of a game. All the sudden the pain of the cold tub was hard to leave knowing the conversation that awaited him in Coach Little's office. So reluctantly he drug himself out and headed to sit through the inevitably lashing, or "coachable moment", as Little conveniently liked to call them.

"Coach, you asked for me?" Chuck peeked into his office.

"Yes Bartowski take a seat we need to talk." He said with a tone that certainly did not help with the nervousness Chuck already had building in the pit of his stomach.

"Sir, I know I blew the 4th today I just didn't have control of my slider but I promise I will have it back together by my next start on Saturday." Rambled Chuck, figuring maybe he could soften the blow if he got the first punch in.

"Sorry Chuck but you won't be pitching that game on Saturday." Coach Little said looking Chuck dead in the eye.

"What? Coach I don't mean to sound insubordinate but please don't give up on me now. I can do this." He responded.

"Chuck, calm down son you really think we would let you go because of one bad inning? Heck four runs in one inning certainly isn't great but it happens, its baseball. Plus your defense did little to help you with those two errors." Coach Little said leaving Chuck confused as to what he was getting at.

Chuck scrunched his brow in confusion. "Okay so then why am I not pitching Saturday? Extra rest? Because I feel great sir let someone else have a day off I promise I don't need it."

Coach let out a small chuckle at this. "No Chuck not because you are getting extra rest, in fact I have a feeling sleep will be the last thing on your mind."

"Sorry Coach but I am a little confused here." Chuck was starting freak out, if he wasn't getting cut but he wasn't pitching his next start then what was his coach getting at?

"Son I need you to pack up your locker, the big boys called and they need some extra arms in the pen." Coach Little answered now letting out the grin he had been holding back the entire meeting. Chuck was one of those players that just managed to worm his way into your heart, even a tough guy like Little could appreciate it when a kid like Chuck got the call.

Chuck sat there silent, not because he did not have anything to say but because he simply could not believe what he just heard. No, no Coach could not have said what he thought he did, he must still be in the cold tub hallucinating from the pain. Yes that has to be it. So Chuck looked down, okay so he was not in water, he was in fact still in coach's office, who was currently giving him a very amused look.

"You okay there kid? Please don't ruin my chair it's a leather import."

Chuck finally seemed to find his words. "Coach, this is real right? You're not messing with me?"

"Chuck when have you ever known me to crack a joke? Especially when it has to do with our team." Little retorted still unable to hold back his smile. He had told many a kid through the years that they had been called up but kids like Chuck are why he enjoyed these moments so much.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say, what to do right now. Really me? Wow, this must be a dream." Chuck rambled with an unbelieving smile plastered on his face.

"Well believe it son because as of an hour ago you are now on the 40 man roster of the Texas Rangers. As I'm sure you are wondering, the reason they are bringing you up before the September call up date is they need bodies. They played a 17-inning game earlier today and used up the majority of their bullpen. They are in the stretch run of the season and can't afford to lose a game simply because they do not have any options out of the pen. I know you are used to starting but when they asked me who was ready to go, you were the first name on my list. Do me proud son."

"Coach I will, thanks for everything." Chuck began to leave before turning around. "Umm, where exactly do I go now? I have dreamt about this moment for what seems my entire life and yet somehow I have absolutely no idea where I go from here."

"Son from here you go home, you call your friends and family and you celebrate a little before getting your ass to Arlington tomorrow. From there, well the rest is up to you." Little gave Chuck a pat on the shoulder as he passed him to head out the door.

"Hey Coach" Chuck yelled after him. "I will never forget this moment, thanks for believing in me, I won't let you down." With that he headed to clean out his locker because tomorrow, yeah tomorrow he would be headed to the major leagues.

**July 28****th**** 8:00 PM**

**Emma's House**

Coming back to the house you grew up in, or at least spent your high school years in, is so surreal. All Sarah could do was stare at the house in wonder, amazed at how it looked exactly the way she remembered it. The trees lining the drive, the tank off in the pasture where the horses grazed oblivious to the extra attention. It was simply peaceful and peace in her line of work was something she rarely, if ever, came across.

"So umm mom, I was surprised to find you were still here in Texas?" Sarah began fishing for answers as she grabbed her bags from the back of her mom's truck.

"Yeah you and me both honey but it just became home…just look at it." Emma looked off and Sarah couldn't argue with her, it was beautiful and she was happy for her mom. After the life her father forced them into it was nice to see her at peace with her life.

"So how about some dinner? I made your favorite…"

Before Emma could even get it out Sarah's mouth began to water. "Roast?" Her eyes lit up and Sarah could not have kept the smile off her face if she tried.

"I take that as a yes, come on let's get you inside it should be about ready." Emma grabbed one of Sarah's bags and led the way into the house.

* * *

An hour or so later her stomach was full and she felt like she was a kid again, sitting at her kitchen table enjoying a piece of hot apple pie after gorging herself on her mom's famous pot roast. Of course this only lasted for a few minutes, she was a spy after all and something felt off about the house. She couldn't quite put a finger on what it was but something was scratching at the back of her head. She was about to shake it off as her being overly paranoid when out of the corner of her eye she saw it.

Sarah walked over to the couch and in an instant went from completely happy to raging with anger. No, mom, no she couldn't have. "Mom…" Sarah let out sternly as she turned around to face her at the kitchen table.

Emma turned seeing Sarah's face and seeing the jacket she was holding, she knew what was coming. "Sarah honey before you start let me expl…"

Sarah cut her mom off before she could even begin the line of bullshit she was sure was about to come out of her mouth. "No mom, no. There should not be an explanation, how could you let him back in this house, in your life?"

"Honey you don't understand it's different now." Emma knew this conversation was inevitable she had just hoped she could start it on her terms. That was not going to happen now and she can't say she was surprised by Sarah's reaction.

"You're right mom, I don't understand. How could it be different, huh? How could he ever be different?" She was fuming. She had a strong urge to punch someone and was really regretting not packing her heavy bag.

"Sarah…I know you're mad. Trust me I was too, you just need to give him a chance honey."

Sarah walked to her mom and grabbed her arm. She turned it over and pointed at a scar near Emma's elbow. "A chance? Give him a chance to what? Give you another one of these?" She then turned around and lifted her own shirt to show a burn mark on the small of her back. "Or how about a chance to give me another one of these?" Sarah said defiantly as her eyes began to tear up from anger and spite.

Emma sat in silence. How do you respond to that? She made a futile attempt to grab Sarah's arm and pull her into a hug but Sarah was having none of it. She didn't know what to do or what to say and the look on Sarah's face broke her heart. How could she make her understand?

Sarah turned around looking her mom dead in the eye, "The amount of hatred in that man's heart can't be forgiven, it can't be forgotten, and it most certainly cannot change."

With that Sarah left the house feeling emotions she had worked so hard to forget. How could her mom let him back into her life? They had spent the better part of their lives moving from place to place to get away from the poor excuse of a man that is her father. All the terrible acts she had both witnessed and experienced, and her mom just let him back in? How? Why would she do that? I guess that explains why she stayed in Dallas. God this was all her fault. She left her alone, she left for the CIA and he walked right back into her life. She had to fix this, she wouldn't, she couldn't, let him ruin their lives again.

**July 28****th**** 11:00 PM**

**Woody's Bar and Grill**

"To rattlesnakes and condoms two things I never fuck with!" Yelled out a skinny Indian looking man.

Chuck gave Lester a perplexed look before downing his shot. "Alrighty Lester thanks for that." Chuck turned to his sister and just shook his head with a laugh shrugging his shoulders. Lester was a co-worker of his best friend Morgan and normally Chuck would be opposed to hanging out with him but tonight not even outlandish comments like that one could bring him down. This time tomorrow he would officially be a big league ball player.

Ellie grabbed her own glass and raised it, "Okay my turn. To my brother, who found a way to achieve his dreams despite everything life put in his way. I love you little brother and I cannot begin to explain how proud of you I am. Aces Charles, you're aces." With that she reached over to give him a teary eyed hug before downing both their shots. Ellie, ever the mother figure, certainly wasn't going to let her brother get drunk the night before he made his first appearance as a Ranger.

Chuck hugged his sister back knowing exactly why she took his shot. She was always keeping him in line. "Thanks sis, I would not be here without you. Without all of you." He said as he raised his glass to toast all of them for sticking behind him to this point.

"Chuck, which was better, hearing you were called up or the night we first stumbled upon the old VHS Star Wars tapes in your dad's closet?" Morgan said with a twinkle in his eye. "I know one thing that was a night I will never forget, you only have your first time once you know." The bearded fellow continued to ramble on oblivious to the ridiculousness of his last statement.

"Morgan it's a close call man it really is but I think I have to give today the edge." He said laughing at the mixture of disgust and annoyance on his sisters' face. But Chuck knew Ellie secretly had a soft spot for his best friend because, while she never has understood their nerdy tendencies, Morgan has been with Chuck through it all. When the Rangers drafted Chuck out of Stanford three years ago, his sister found a job in Texas and followed. Morgan did the same, for him it was an after thought because wherever Chuck was so was he that's just how it worked with them, Hans Solo and Chewbacca.

"Fair enough, on that note who's ready for another round!" Morgan yelled to the already tipsy group who answered with a round of high fives.

Chuck stood up before Morgan had a chance to head to the bar. Chuck may not yet have a big league paycheck but he still made more in the minors than the $10/hr Morgan made at the Buy More. "I got this round buddy, this is my treat to you guys for helping me every step of the way." Cheesy as it was, it was the truth their group was an odd bunch but they truly made him into the person he is today.

* * *

Before she knew what she was doing she found herself at a local sports bar on the edge of Dallas. It looked harmless enough, the walls were standing and it wasn't milling with cops so that was good enough for Sarah. Plus she was pissed and if she couldn't punch someone like she wanted, a few whiskey and cokes should do the trick. So there she sat, already working on her third, fourth, fifth...she honestly wasn't sure how many she had downed so far tonight but she didn't care. She was also doing her best not to give in to her urge to punch someone by knocking out one of the many slim balls that kept hitting on her. The more alcohol she had the harder this urge was to resist.

She rolled her eyes and turned her stool around as the TV was yet again playing reruns of an earlier baseball game. Being in the CIA gave one little time for interests of any kind, especially sports, so she could really care less about seeing the same highlights fourteen-thousand times in one night.

"Not a baseball fan eh?" Said someone to her left. Great she thought yet another creeper trying to hit on her. But as she turned to tell him to save it something about him made her stop the pain inflicting words that were on the tip of her tongue.

She gave him a wry smile, "Not really, I mean just throw the ball already." She said trying her best to keep her anger to herself.

"I know right? Those pitchers sure know how to drag out a game don't they." He said with a smile so adorable that Sarah instantly decided it should be outlawed. Wait, did she really just think that? It must be the alcohol she convinced herself.

"Exactly, it's like if a yawn could yawn." She answered giving him her own smile back, unable to keep herself from staring back. Again this had to be the alcohol.

Chuck was positive he had never in his life seen eyes as beautiful as the ones he was looking into right now. They were like an endless pool of blue so full of emotion he wanted so badly to understand. There was sadness mixed with a hardness and resolve he could not even begin to imagine a girl like her could form. She was simply beautiful and he knew if he did not get out of there quickly he would turn into a puddle of goo and become the bumbling nerd that he was.

Lucky for him the bartender returned with the round of shots he had ordered and he turned his attention back to the girl. Ouch he thought at her last comment, if a yawn could yawn? Not that I ever had a chance to begin with but I certainly don't now, I'll just keep my current form of employment to myself he thought. He laughed and grabbed his drinks to head back to the table.

"Thirsty?" She asked raising her eyebrows at the 10 shots on his tray.

He smiled that ridiculously perfect smile again before answering her with a chuckle. "Very", he joked, "no it's a celebration of sorts….I got a promotion today."

"Congratulations." She said once again finding herself oddly captivated by this gangly man before her. Yep, has to be the alcohol she repeated to herself.

"What about you? News of your own?" He hesitantly motioned towards the abundance of glasses in front of her.

She looked down realizing what she must look like. It was clear to anyone she was here to drink something off. She gave him a small smile before throwing some money on the bar and standing up to head home. She couldn't be doing this, she couldn't be out getting drunk in a random bar, chatting with random guys, even if they did have the most amazing smile she had ever seen. Ugh no that right there, that's why she shouldn't be drinking, she can't be thinking like that. She was a spy for goodness sakes, sure she was on leave but that was no excuse to turn into a drunken bimbo. "Congratulations again, celebrate for the both of us will ya?", Sarah said with a distracted smile as she got up to leave.

Crap, Chuck thought, why did I say that, now I upset her. Yep look at her packing up to leave, way to go Chuck. He continued chastising himself for being the idiot he was when he realized she had said something and was headed out the door before he even had a chance to apologize. All he could do was smile and give her an awkward wave as she left. Despite the fact he had royally screwed this one up, and he would no doubt never she this girl again, he still could not hold back the giddy smile that adorned his face.

He walked up to the table and before he could even sit the drinks down his sister was all over him. "Who was that Chuck?" She asked with those beady excited eyes she always got when she started to go into cupid mode.

"Calm down sis, set down the bow and arrow, I don't even know her name. In fact, our conversation involved her talking about how boring baseball is and me inadvertently insulting her by the end soooo I think it's safe to say nothing is coming of that."

Ellie let it go but she knew the smile on her brother's face and it was one she hadn't seen in a long time. Regardless, he was probably right he most likely would never see her again but it was still nice to see her little brother happy. His dreams were coming true and tomorrow he would be wearing the Rangers red and blue.

**A/N Okay so that's the first chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed it please leave me a review and let me know how you liked or hated it. I love Chuck and I love baseball so I thought why not combine them for a fun little story. I will incorporate things from the show where I see fit and obviously the spy world is still there with Sarah. The biggest change is baseball but Chuck will always be the nerd we know and love he just uses baseballs now instead of bullets…errr tranq darts. I tried to keep the baseball lingo as basic as possible but if there's anything any none baseball fans are confused on let me know and I will do my best to explain it for you. Again I am in grad school which means I have little free time but this is a fun story to write so I will do my darndest to get at least one update out a week. Anyway love you guys for reading, please let me know how you liked it, thanks! :)**


	2. Runnin' Down a Dream

_**A/N Here's chapter two and within a week just like I promised woo passed that test. I first want to say thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows they really do mean the world to me. I was not sure how the story would go over since it is so AU and I was pleasantly surprised to see there are some of you out there that are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. The story really does write itself, I just sit down and let the characters take me where they may. This chapter is even longer than the first *high five* so I hope you enjoy it, please read and review. **_

**July 29****th**** 10:00 AM**

**Emma/Sarah's House**

Sarah woke up in a sleepy haze wondering why there was a small herd of elephants romping through her skull. She was confused for a myriad of reasons, for starters how did elephants get in her head, and secondly, when did elephants start making annoyingly loud beeping noises? It was then that Sarah realized the beeping was not coming from the elephants but instead from her alarm clock on the other side of the bed. This revelation soon led to her remembering the events of last night and coming to the conclusion that there was in fact not any elephants in her head, which to be honest was a little disappointing. So with that settled she let out a groan as she rolled over and slammed her hand on the alarm clock to silence its incessant beeping. She was contemplating falling back to sleep and pretending the world didn't exist for a few more hours just as another noise came shrilling through her skull. This time the culprit was her phone and on it was the smiling face of one Carina Miller.

"What is it? This better be good." Groaned Sarah into the phone, none too thrilled at having her morning disturbed further.

"Oh am I interrupting something Walker? Kinky I hope? I thought you and blue eyes broke things off…you move quick, I knew you had it in you." Carina said always enjoying a chance to pester her friend.

"All you are interrupting is my sleep, which I would love to get back to so if you have a point get to it." Sarah was not in the mood for Carina's antics at the moment and she was hoping she could skirt around any of last nights happenings.

"Ooooo I get it now, someone had a rough night. I suddenly can't remember why I called, do share? Sarah Walker, miss by the book, had a wild night out huh?" Sarah could almost see the gleam she knew Carina had in her eye through the phone.

"Carina, really I'm not in the mood." Sarah did her best to get out of what she knew was an inevitable conversation. And to be honest Sarah wouldn't mind talking with Carina about it, she is the one person in her life that actually knows anything about her. But now wasn't the time, not when her head was pounding and her mouth tasted of whiskey and peanuts.

"Nuh uh Walker, spill it. Rough mission?" Carina asked with a little less sarcasm and more concern in her voice this time. After all she understood more than anyone that sometimes what this country asks them to do is less than desirable.

"I ummm I'm actually off assignment right now. I was shot on my last mission about 3 months ago. I still don't remember much of what happened but I do know I spent a couple months in the hospital recovering before being released on a month's leave." This was a topic she could handle. It was hard to talk about, mainly because she didn't remember much of what happened, but at least it was something she understood.

"Getting rusty I see." Carina couldn't resist getting in another jab. "…but you're okay right?" She asked hesitantly.

Sarah laughed at her friend's initial remark, Carina never could resist a chance to get a shot in, but Sarah also did not miss the hesitant concern in her voice. "Yeah yeah I'm fine, the wound is still healing but I've had worse. We both have." And it was true, their line of work certainly wasn't for the feint of heart.

"Okay so if you are fine why the rough night? Don't tell me you actually let loose for a night without me?" It was a joke but Carina was starting to pick up on her friend's gloomy tone. Still their relationship was never the overly emotional type so she was not quite sure how to play this.

Sarah took a deep breath and decided to just get it over with. Carina was her friend and god knows she could use someone to talk to right now. "I…you know my family situation right?" Sarah already knew the answer but paused anyway to gather her thoughts. "Graham thought it would be a good idea for me to come back home for my leave. I thought he was crazy but gave in anyway and caught a plane to Dallas….I..I saw my mom for the first time in over five years yesterday Carina."

Sarah was clearly in an emotional place right now but Carina was not sure why. Okay so seeing your mom for the first time in years is very emotional, Carina understood that, but she also felt there must be more to this story. "So, I take it the reunion didn't go well?" She asked looking for any clues her friend might give off to what was really bothering her.

"No actually it went great. Carina I haven't felt that at peace in years, I honestly did not know I missed her as much as I did until she was hugging me." Emoting may not be a spy's strong suit but, as estranged as they may be, each of them did have a family at some point, so the emotions were there, buried deep down inside and Sarah's clearly were starting to be uncovered.

Carina was confused now. "Okay work with me here Walker, if the reunion went well why do you have a case of the brown bottle flu, and don't protest 'cause I can smell the alcohol on your breath through the phone."

This was the part Sarah both desperately wanted to share and desperately wanted to never speak of again, she honestly thought she never would have too. She thought that once they left San Diego her 8th grade summer that they were finally free. He was taken into custody for god's sakes. She was finally suppose to be free of all this and be able to move on. And she had, she had moved on. It took years but she found a way to bury her anger and make a life for herself despite her crappy childhood. But now it was all back, the memories, the emotions….him. And now she had to deal with it all over again.

"I…Carina..I…do you remember my dad? How I grew up?" She asked hesitantly.

Carina instantly got a bad feeling in her stomach, "You mean the bastard that happened to provide you with half your chromosomes? That guy? Yeah I remember you mentioning him."

Sarah appreciated her friend's spite it was nice to know someone was on her side, maybe she wasn't as crazy as she thought for her out burst yesterday. "Yeah well yesterday, just as I thought everything was perfect, I found his jacket lying on the couch."

"Wait so your mom voluntarily let him into your house?" Carina asked shocked.

"Thank you! Yes and I just…I lost it Carina. I know I probably shouldn't have gone quite as far as I did but I couldn't believe she could do this. I didn't understand, which led to me driving to a bar and well you can figure out the rest." It felt good to say it even though she was beginning to feel her anger start to bubble up again.

"I don't know what to say to that. I don't understand it either but just say the word and I will make sure this piece of shit never sees the light of day again. I mean it Walker." Carina may be a wildcard but she is also loyal and you damn sure didn't mess with her friends without paying the price.

Sarah smiled. "Thanks Carina but I think this is one I need to handle on my own."

"If you insist but my offer stands if you ever change your mind. Now on to the more important matters…tell me you at least had drunken angry sex last night?"

Ahh there it was Sarah knew it was only a matter of time till Carina got that one in, "I was waiting for you to get around to that. Sorry to disappoint but the only thing I have to show for last night is a pounding headache and a $50 bar tab."

"Oh come on Sarah you're in Texas, there had to have been a cowboy in there looking for a ride…and I don't just mean home." Carina continued to goad Sarah.

This was why her and Carina were friends. Not necessarily because Sarah enjoyed her ribbing but because Carina never stayed serious for too long and right now a good laugh was exactly what Sarah needed. "Good one Carina, how long have you been waiting to get that one out? Or wait let me guess you've actually used that line yourself?" Sarah laughed firing a shot of her own right back.

"You know me to well Walker, you know me too well. But seriously you're on leave, your home life sucks…no offense…and you just got out of a relationship with Mr. douche bag himself. So go out and find you a man, maybe see if you can stay on for longer than 8 seconds." Sarah didn't need to see her friend to know the smirk she was giving her.

"Wow you are on a roll this morning with the cowboy innuendos." Sarah laughed.

"What can I say I have a thing for the tight pants and hats. I do have to say though after your bust of a night, my high standards for them have dropped. I would have thought for sure you would have had guys trying to pick you up left and right. Maybe my lofty expectations are unwarranted." Carina said with a mock sigh.

Sarah chuckled, "Don't worry you're expectations weren't wrong there were plenty of them trying to pick me up, I just wasn't interested."

"Wait, you mean to tell me you had tall, long legged, tight jean wearing men fawning over you last night and you didn't talk to a single one of them? For the love of God Walker remind me how we became friends again? You're unbelievable."

Carina continued muttering something about tight-butted cowboys and Sarah could only laugh. "Trust me Carina these guys weren't the cowboys you've been fantasizing about. There wasn't a single man in there that even you would take home." She stopped there because she suddenly remembered a lanky curly haired man she met just before she left. She couldn't remember his name but she doubted she ever got it to begin with, that just wasn't her style. She did remember his smile though, which led to one of her own spreading across her face. Yeah last night wasn't all bad she thought to herself.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean? Just because I don't feel the need to quell my natural urges like you seem too, which is unhealthy by the way, it doesn't mea…." Carina was ranting when she stopped, realizing Sarah was being way to quiet. "Yo Walker you still with me?"

Sarah was broken out of her daydream when she heard Carina's voice yelling in her ear. "Yeah yeah I'm here keep it down will you, hangover remember."

"My tight butted cowboy rant had you day dreaming didn't it? Good to know you aren't a nun after all." Carina said with a hint of humor and maybe a little pride.

"Funny Carina funny. As much as I am enjoying you overanalyzing my sex life I really need to get cleaned up and do something with my day." It was true, she was starting to smell and her stomach sounded like it was about to start eating itself if she didn't get some food in there soon.

"To clarify, I am overanalyzing your _lack of a sex life_, there's a big difference." Carina laughed getting in one last shot before turning back serious. "I know everything with your family is rough but I am here for you if you need me. And that includes putting a bullet between that lousy ass's eyes."

"Thanks Carina Pożegnanie, bądź bezpieczny."

"Zawsze. Schwytać na lasso za kowboj dla mnie."

And with that Carina undoubtedly gave a wink before hanging up the phone leaving Sarah in a much better mood than she was in upon waking up. Their relationship may be dysfunctional at best but, for two emotionally guarded spies, it worked.

**July 29****th**** 11:00 AM**

**Chuck's House**

His morning started off the same as every other morning. He woke up, went for a quick jog, ate breakfast and began getting his gear together. The only difference was that this morning he was preparing to head to Arlington instead of Frisco. Arlington, the home of the Texas Rangers, who he would be suiting up for tonight. Wow, he thought to himself, this is really happening. Since he pitched yesterday it was unlikely he would even get into the game tonight but Chuck knew the simple act of putting on his uniform would be a dream come true. Having said that he would be lying if he said his stomach wasn't a ball of nerves right now. He had finally made it, now what if he sucked it up and ruined his shot at the big leagues?

Before he could continue spiraling he heard a knock on his door that was probably his sister as she had insisted upon coming by before he left for the ballpark. Sure enough he opened the door to her smiling face.

"Hey sis what's with the box?" Chuck said nodding towards the item in her hand.

"This, Chuck, is for you." Ellie handed it to him. "Go ahead and open it." She said with an anxious smile.

Chuck was confused by her look since Ellie was normally very enthusiastic when it came to presents of any kind. "Okay okay opening." As he lifted the box he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Ellie umm where did you get these?" He asked with tears already starting to well in his eyes. They were dog tags, and not just any dog tags, they belonged to one of his closest friends who had recently died in battle. It was months ago, Chuck had been to his funeral, he had listened to the seven-gun salute, and he had watched them lower him into the ground. It was starting to become a theme in Chuck's life, everyone around him seemed to find a way to disappear. First his mom, then his dad, and now…Bryce.

"They came in the mail yesterday. His mom said that he, that Bryce, would have wanted you to have them." Ellie said holding back tears of her own.

Bryce was Chuck's roommate the two years he was at Stanford before getting drafted by the Rangers. He really was responsible for large part of who Chuck was, he made him feel like being himself, being a nerd who loved baseball, was perfectly okay. Bryce never mentioned anything about the military while they were in school but he did call him the day he decided to enlist in the marines. Bryce always had that hero quality to him so it made sense and Chuck knew that dying for his country was exactly how his friend would have wanted to go.

"I can't believe they would give me these, I mean why?" Chuck asked still regaining his composure from the instant wave of emotions that washed over him.

"I can't answer that Chuck, but I know what the letter said and it was clear his parents wanted you to have them. I don't mean to upset you before your big day but it just felt wrong keeping them from you." Ellie clearly was impacted by all this just as much as Chuck was.

"No, no, you were right to bring them, thanks sis. He was my friend and he died for this country, I am honored that they wanted me to have them." And that was exactly what Chuck was feeling, honored. Bryce always did know the perfect thing to say and it was like he was doing that now. He was sending Chuck a message that it was time to buck up and go own his dream, the very dream Bryce himself died for.

**July 29****th**** 3:00 PM**

**Emma/Sarah's House**

Sarah was feeling better now, not perfect, but she felt more alive than dead, which was a step up from where she was when she first opened her eyes this morning. She had taken a nice long relaxing shower and found some food to calm the tiger that had taken over her stomach. She was just about to see what was on TV when a note sitting on the kitchen counter caught her attention.

_Sarah,_

_I am sorry for how you had to find out about things last night. I never wanted to be the cause of the pain I know came rushing back to you and I cannot apologize enough for not being upfront with things from the beginning. I was just enjoying having you home so much I didn't want to ruin things by bringing him up. I know you do not understand why I let him back in my life and I hope that if you give me the chance I can help you see how things have changed. I love you, Sarah, you are always number one in my life, I hope you know that._

_I also have a favor to ask of you, which I know with how I handled things last night, you do not owe me. But I promised our neighbor's daughter, Hannah, that I would take her to the Rangers game tonight at 7 but work called and I had to go in. She has been looking forward to tonight for weeks now and her parents won't allow her to go alone. I volunteered to take her and now its either I find someone to go in my place or she can't go. I know you're not the biggest baseball fan in the world, you got that gene from me, but maybe you would enjoy it. I hear the ballpark is a lot of fun and the team is playing really well this year….or at least that's what Hannah tells me. __ The tickets are in the drawer below if you decide you feel like taking her. If not I understand, you have my number, just let me know so I can call and let Hannah know I will have to look into taking her another time._

_Love,_

_Emma_

Sarah really wanted to rip the note to shreds and be mad at her mom. But for some reason she couldn't, she was still upset and disappointed by her mom allowing her dad back into her life but the anger had subsided to a point. At least her anger towards her mother had, her dad? That was a story all to itself, she knew just how manipulative he could be and she can only imagine how he wormed himself back into her mother's life. Having said all that she was tired of thinking about the entire situation and a night out, even if it meant sitting through a baseball game, sounded like a good enough distraction. So with that she grabbed the keys to the old farm truck and headed to the neighbors to see about this Hannah kid.

**July 29****th**** 2:00 PM**

**Ballpark in Arlington**

As Chuck's taxi pulled up to the side entrance of the stadium Chuck could only look on in awe of the massive structure before him. Sure he had been to games here during his time in the Dallas area but today everything had such a different meaning. Today this stadium was his, today he would suit up and be apart of the team that tens of thousands of people will be watching. After getting out and paying the cabbie he stood just staring at the stadium completely lost in his own world until a short chubby man called out to him.

"Son are you lost?" the man asked.

"No umm actually sir my name is Charles Bartowski, Chuck for short, and I am...well I am actually on the team." It was the first time he had said it out loud which resulted in an ear splitting grin to spread across his face.

The guard seemed to find this amusing as he let out a chuckle, "Well look at that your name is on the list. Follow me." With that he opened the gate and let Chuck in. Chuck followed him in a daze and soon enough they were standing in front of the home locker room door.

"Welp son this is your stop. You are here early the rest of the team won't be here for about half an hour or so. Feel free to look around." With that he left and gave Chuck a chance to soak in the moment.

And soak it in is exactly what Chuck did. He walked into the clubhouse and lost all ability to speak, move, think….breathe. He just stood there and stared at the lockers around the room. Michael Young, the teams undeniable leader, Yu Darvish, the sensational rookie pitcher from Japan, Joe Nathan, a legendary closer that Chuck himself had grown up idolizing, Josh Hamilton, arguably the most gifted player to ever play the game. Beltre, Kinsler, Andrus…his eyes glanced over each of the lockers until they stopped on one, #12 Bartowski, his name was on the back of a major league jersey. Chuck could not believe this was actually happening, he could not truly be standing here with his dream hanging in a locker a mere 20 feet away from him. As he walked over to the locker he began to recite a quote he had heard many times from his mother.

"_Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists.. it is real.. it is possible.. it's yours." _Chuck said barely above a whisper.

His mom wasn't like most moms, in that instead of nursery rhymes she read him and his sister excerpts from classic books. This very quote from Atlas Shrugged came to mind as soon as he saw his jersey, his jersey that represented the very life he had been chasing since he was a little boy. In a few hours he is going to walk onto the field wearing the red and blue of the Texas Rangers. The life he had fought so hard for was no longer a dream, it did exist, it is very very real and it is finally his.

**July 29****th**** 9:00 PM**

**Ballpark in Arlington**

Sarah had to admit, this game actually wasn't that bad. Okay so the game itself was only so so and she did not understand the need for the crowd to chant constantly…I mean did they really think the loudness of their voices actually mattered? Regardless, Sarah was enjoying herself and that was something she did not have the pleasure of doing all that often with her current job. She also had surprisingly entertaining company, which was the main reason for her enjoying the night so much. The young girl Sarah was asked to take to the game had to be the team's number one fan, at least Sarah herself had never seen someone so dedicated to anything in her entire life and that was saying something since she worked with people who died on a daily basis for this country. Okay so maybe that was taking it a little too far but Hannah was decked out from head to toe in Rangers gear. She had Ranger spirit jeans, a Rangers rally cry shirt, a Rangers hat, and her face was split half way down the middle by red and blue paint. Not to mention the multiple blank poster boards and markers she had made them bring because in her words, "The perfect sign develops during the game not before it", whatever that meant Sarah had no clue but she went along with it anyway. And she was not just a fan she knew everything about the team and the game itself, if not for Hannah, Sarah would have been completely lost the entire time. She had been mildly worried she would be stuck with an annoying bratty child all night but Hannah had turned out to be a sweet little girl after all.

"UGH! Damnit! Why does he bring in that blubbering idiot every single time…" Hannah let out in anguish, "You would think the fact he has given up 5 game winning homeruns already this year would make Wash choose someone else! But noooooo he just has to keep putting this hackoff out there."

Okay so maybe sweet wasn't the word. She was nice as could be but as soon as the game started this 14 year-old girl turned into a fire cracker ready to explode at any wrong move a player, coach or umpire made. Sarah honestly thought that after a particularly controversial call Hannah was going to jump the railing and go spit straight in the face of the umpire. Her antics had garnered the pair quite a few odd looks but Sarah couldn't bring herself to quiet her down and to be honest she was having too much fun watching her to stop her.

Sarah continued smiling at Hannah's most recent outburst when she decided to intervene before she began throwing peanuts at the dugout…again. They were about five rows up from the Rangers dugout so it was only a matter of time before Hannah hit her mark a few times and was kicked out of the game. 'A 14 year-old ejected from a game for pelting the Rangers manager with peanuts' Sarah could already see the storyline in tomorrow's paper, she thought with a smile.

"Okay okay calm down." she laughed "Instead of killing the coach explain to me what you are so mad about."

"Lowe, the pitcher, always gives up home runs yet our manager keeps bringing him in at the worst of times! I mean his ERA is 7.49 in games we have a 2 run or fewer lead. Not to mention the fact his opponent batting average is a terrible .274 at home." And she was on a roll again, Sarah was convinced that at any moment the girl's head was literally going to explode her face was so red.

"Umm English please?" Sarah asked, as all she got out of that outburst was the guys name must be Lowe.

"He sucks." Hannah stated simply.

Sarah laughed, "Okay well that was certainly straight to the point, so now what? Why's the game stopped?"

"Washington, the manager," She clarified, "is calling in a new pitcher, god knows who he is bringing in now. We used up pretty much our entire bullpen in yesterday's extra inning loss."

"I see." Sarah replied. This had become her go to answer of the night, smile, nod your head, and look like it made complete sense. It seemed to appease Hannah more times than not.

"_Coming in to pitch for the Rangers, making his major league debut, #12 Charles Bartowski." _The stadium's announcer said as he introduced the new pitcher.

"Oh great, just great we might as well leave now, Wash has decided to bring in a rookie? In a tie game?! This ought to be good." Hannah said with a huff as she sunk further into her chair.

Again Sarah had little idea what she was talking about so she just chuckled at the pouting girl beside her and waited for the game to resume. Once the new pitcher got to the mound, Sarah had a strong sense of déjà vu. Why did this guy look so familiar she thought? She continued trying to place him and was beginning to think all the ballpark food was starting to play tricks on her mind when the pieces came together. That sly little jerk she thought to herself. This was the guy from the bar, the one she had apparently insulted right to his face. All she could do was laugh, he had certainly played her. With that she reached down for one of Hannah's leftover poster boards and went to work.

**July 29****th**** 8:45 PM**

**Ballpark in Arlington**

Chuck was now sitting in the Rangers bullpen dressed in his uniform and watching as his team, wow his team that's fun to say he thought, was in a shootout with the Boston Red Sox. The Rangers starter, Scott Feldman, had only lasted three innings and forced the team to go to an already depleted bullpen early in the game. This was the exact scenario the team had wanted to avoid since they had played such a long game the day before and many of their normal relief guys were unavailable today, hence why Chuck was called up in the first place. Chuck himself had pitched the day before but due to his less than stellar performance he had not pitched too deep into the game and he could go tonight if he had too. Team's generally liked to give rookies a day to get acclimated with the team before throwing them to the wolves but unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how one looked at it, Chuck's number was called.

"Bartowski start warming up." Yelled the bullpen coach.

Chuck was stunned and shot up out of his seat so quickly he dropped his glove and had to reach down to pick it up. The bullpen catcher Josh Frasier was laughing at him "Come on kid, take a breath it's your time," he said as he walked to the other end of the pen to start warming Chuck up.

Chuck nodded his head, grabbed his glove and started to get loose. It was about 10 minutes later when he heard the groans from the crowd as the Red Sox had hit yet another homerun and the bullpen phone began to ring. Chuck tried to block it all out and continue with his warm up tosses but he knew his time was coming soon.

"Bartowski, that was for you, welcome to the big leagues son." His coach said as he hung up the phone with a smile and pointed Chuck onto the field.

Chuck nodded to his coach and with his heart beating faster than he thought humanly possible he began his jog to the mound. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he stepped on the mound for the first time. The crowd was sitting with muffled anticipation to see this rookie pitch for the first time in a tie ball game in the middle of a pennant race. He threw his final warm up tosses before stepping to the back of the mound and bending down. A highlight reel of memories played in his mind, the first time he had played catch with his father, the first time he struck a kid out on the playground, the night he led his high school team to a state championship, the day he was drafted…it all had led him here, to this moment. Lastly, he took out the dog tags that hung around his neck below his jersey and touched them lightly to his lips before raising them to the sky. Bryce was with him, his sister was with him, his friends were with him, and his dream was now a reality.

After one last deep breath he stepped back up onto the mound and stared down to his catcher Mike Napoli for the sign. He called for the fastball. With two outs Chuck knew all he needed to do was bear down and get this final out to give his team a chance to come back out and win the game. So with that he began his windup and threw his pitch. The first pitch of his major league career resulted in a line drive smash right up the middle for a base hit. Dustin Pedroria looked over to the mound from first with a smirk, "Welcome to the big leagues kid."

**July 29****th**** 9:10 PM**

**Ballpark in Arlington**

"Arghhh see the rookie can't handle it, one pitch and a liner smashed back up the middle." Groaned Hannah.

Sarah however was to busy staring out at Chuck to notice. "Umm Sarah you in there?" Hannah asked as she waved her hand in front of Sarah's face. "And what's with the new found team spirit?" She asked gesturing to the sign Sarah had recently drawn up.

Sarah shook herself out of her daydream before turning to Hannah, "Yes sorry I spaced out for a second there, oh and this?" She said raising up the sign, "It's a bit of an inside joke."

"You know Sarah I have been wanting to say this all night but didn't want you to take it the wrong way…you're kind of weird." Hannah said with an amused look on her face.

Sarah not at all surprised by the kid's honesty by this point laughed at her blunt statement. "You know Hannah, I have been thinking the exact same thing about you." Sarah joked back.

Hannah just laughed, giving Sarah a small shove before turning her attention back to the game. The rookie was currently up against David Ortiz, a no doubt future hall of famer, with one on and two outs in the top of the 9th inning. If he could somehow find a way to get this out the team would have a chance to get a walk off win in the bottom of the 9th. He had worked the count to 2-2 and stood on the mound waiting for the next sign.

Sarah sat there completely entranced by the game, yes the game, it obviously had nothing to do with this Charles Bartowski guy and everything to do with the fact the game was tied, she told herself. She watched as he leaned down staring towards his teammate before standing up, rearing back and throwing the ball towards the batter. The batter swung, but he had missed! Sarah waited to see Hannah's reaction just to be sure but she was pretty certain that meant Bartowski had gotten the job done. Once Hannah jumped up in celebration Sarah found herself standing up to cheer as well. She then reached down for her sign and held it up with a smirk plastered to her face as she watched him walk towards the dugout in front of her.

* * *

Okay so almost getting his head taken off on the first pitch of his career wasn't exactly the way he had dreamed it up. But striking out David Ortiz, a big league legend? Yeah that was about as good a debut as Chuck could have asked for. As he was headed to the dugout he looked towards where he knew his sister was sitting, a few rows right of the dugout and tipped his hat to her. She smiled and gave him a wave back before continuing along with the 50,000 other fans in a "Let's Go Rangers" chant. As Chuck was about to step into the dugout another fan caught his eye, how could anyone miss her. It took him a second to place where he had seen this beautiful face before, and then it hit him, the bar, the girl who hates baseball. He noticed she was holding up a sign with a quirked eyebrow and what looked to be quite the smirk playing on her face.

"Just throw the ball already." Her sign read. Chuck laughed shaking his head and sent one of his patented Bartowski grins her way before disappearing into the dugout. Yeah tonight was a night he would not soon forget.

_**A/N**_

_**English Translation of Carina and Sarah's final words to end their conversation in the first scene of the chapter:**_

_**Sarah: Thanks Carina. Goodbye, stay safe.**_

_**Carina: Always. Lasso a cowboy for me.**_

_**I assume my translation is terrible because I know zero Polish….give me Spanish I can handle it but Polish is outside of my language base so google translator did the heavy lifting which I realize means its probably 90% wrong but you get the gist.**_

_**Okay so there's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it! A couple of new/known Chuck characters were introduced as well as some completely new ones…I will be interested to hear how you like or hate them. I kept my promise on my at least once a week update and I will do my best to keep that up again this coming week. Please review and let me know how you liked…or didn't like it. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Fresh Feeling

_**A/N First sorry about this taking a little longer, I broke my wrist **__** it's fine but was tough to type there for a while. I have a brace and all that jazz now so it's not quite as bad. Secondly, I want to say once again you guys are amazing you truly do make this story so much more fun to write. I appreciate your reviews, so so much, which is why I do my best to reply to each of you personally. I love hearing your speculations and thoughts on the chapter and what's to come. There was a lot of that with last chapters vague references to Sarah's ex and the added element of Bryce's role in Chuck's life. I always had a soft spot for Bryce so I wanted him to be a hero of sorts in this story (he was after all that in the real show in the long run, which people sometimes forget) well at least for a chapter….or more? Or not? Muahahaha who knows? **_

_**Also side note: Many of you asked about Hannah and why she was so different from the one in the show. Hannah in this story is not in any way shape or form based on the Hannah from CHUCK. In fact, after writing the past chapter I thought about changing her name but it just felt right. I have a younger cousin named Hannah and the idea of this character was with her in mind….not with her Sports knowledge haha that's not my cousin at all but just her interactions with Sarah in the long run. **_

_**Anyway I will stop babbling now thanks again for the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter! For you Charah lovers out there (who isn't one?) this chapter has the most interaction to date. You're welcome **__** I accept hugs in the form of reviews…or snicker doodles…ahhh snicker doodles…ok now I'm hungry, y'all enjoy I'm going to go find something to eat. **_

**Chapter Three: Fresh Feeling**

**July 30th 9:00AM**

**Emma/Sarah's House**

It's amazing what a difference twenty-four hours can make. Yesterday she woke up with elephants and today she woke up with… butterflies. Wait, butterflies? No, Sarah Walker did not get butterflies, she was just in a really good mood that's all and her stomach was growling. Totally not butterflies, she told herself. Last night was certainly a good one though, not even the hardened agent in herself could deny that. She enjoyed a baseball game. Arguably the most boring game on the planet in her eyes, heck she could even see the entertainment value of golf….or badminton ….before baseball, but last night? She had fun. She made a friend, albeit an odd one, in Hannah. And she for some strange reason could not get this Bartowski guy's ridiculously adorable grin out of her head. Sarah Walker the CIA's top agent, Sarah Walker the badass spy, Sarah Walker the legend, was sitting in bed smiling over some guy she knew nothing about. Heck, the one time they did speak he failed to even mention his profession, which she just so happened to be insulting at the time. That was it, she concluded, she was enamored with this guy because he not only had played her but he was a relative mystery. It wasn't because she had butterflies like some lovesick teenager, no, Sarah Walker was a spy, and her spy senses were tingling that was all. Not butterflies, just instincts.

Unfortunately for Sarah, reality, decided to knock at her door in the form of her mother.

"Sarah, hey, I thought I heard some movement in here." Emma said with some hesitancy but a smile on her face nonetheless.

"Yeah, good morning mom." They had still yet to talk about the other night, which was evident by the large elephant taunting them from the corner of the room. She had really had enough of this particular species for the week.

"Well…I umm I made some breakfast if you want some." Emma said moving her eyes from Sarah to the floor and back, clearly as uncomfortable as Sarah was at the moment.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a second." Sarah answered with a strained smile as she slowly pulled herself out of the bed.

So much for having a good morning, she thought with a sigh running her hands through her hair. This certainly wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to, but it had to happen otherwise this would quickly become a very awkward living situation. Not to mention the fact Sarah truly was confused about the details of her Dad's return. His jacket was here and her Mom seemed to be with him again but where was he? With that she headed for a quick shower to gather her thoughts before heading into the kitchen.

**July 30th 9:00AM**

**Chuck's House**

A Huey Lewis's song blared through the radio beside him as he woke up with an instant pep in his step….which was saying something since he was still currently lying down. He, Chuck Bartowski, was officially a big league player. If he never touched a baseball again his name would still forever be etched in the archives of baseball history. He had given up his first hit, he had gotten his first strikeout, and he had gone down as the winning pitcher after the Rangers scored in the bottom of the ninth to win it in walk-off fashion. Chuck knew a lot of rookies weren't as lucky as he was last night. A lot of rookies don't get the chance to pitch in situations with a game on the line, Chuck did. A lot of rookies don't get the chance to face perennial all-stars back-to-back in their first appearance, Chuck did. And a lot of rookies don't get a chance to make their debut on a great team, in the middle of a pennant race, Chuck did.

He could still remember every moment, feel every stitch of the baseball, smell every morsel of the fresh cut grass, and he could see every fan. His sister, his friends, and yes, that girl from the bar. "Just throw the ball already," he laughed remembering her sign. It's probably a good thing he didn't actually know this girl because he wasn't sure he could handle a girl like her. She certainly already had a strange effect on him as it was and he couldn't quite understand why. He barely knew her after all, heck he didn't even know her name. All he knew about her was that she had a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance for a girl her size, and baseball was her version of counting sheep. Why she was at the game in the first place he had no clue, but even though he had absolutely no idea who this girl was, he found himself happy that she was a part of his night. A piece of a memory he would forever carry with him, she along with the 50,000 other fans in attendance were apart of the night he went from a minor league dreamer to a major league pitcher.

It was then that Chuck's phone began to play the distinctive ringtone set personally by Morgan himself. "Hey little buddy what's up" Chuck said into the phone.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to for lunch…"Morgan said trailing off towards the end.

"Let me guess Mitt and his goons ruined your lunch again and you need me to bring you something by?" Chuck asked with a laugh.

"Exactly. How'd you know? It's our twinergy isn't it?" Morgan rambled on in a tone that clearly said he was completely serious about this.

Chuck just smiled, "Buddy you do realize we aren't twins right….or even related for that matter?"

"Meh" Morgan let out as if those stark details didn't matter at all.

Chuck shook his head laughing, "I have to run a few errands but I can run by and drop you off something to eat on my way back through town. I'll be there in a few hours, see you then."

"Perfect, I knew you'd come through. Oh and way to go on the debut….Big Mike had the game on every TV in the store last night." Morgan said with a sense of pride in his voice. He was a quirky little guy but he was loyal as can be and had supported Chuck through it all.

"Thanks Morgan. I will see you in a bit. Try not to work too hard."

"You know that's what I do best." Morgan answered before hanging up the phone.

Chuck laughed and hopped out of bed to take on the day. Run, breakfast, errands, see his sister, take Morgan some lunch then enjoy his off day before starting a long streak of games without one.

**July 30****th**** 10:00 AM**

**Emma/Sarah's House**

God how did I live without this for five years, Sarah thought, as she devoured her mother's delicious Spanish omelet. In her short, yet prolific, career as a spy she has tried delicacies from all over the world but nothing compared to her mother's cooking. Sure maybe she was biased but it was the truth. It's amazing how the random mix of ingredients in a pan can feel a void you didn't even know you were missing. It truly was comfort food, which would have been much more comforting if not for the tension that surrounded Sarah and her mom.

Since it didn't seem like Sarah was going to be the one to break the ice, Emma reluctantly ended their avoidant silence. "You like it?"

"Always do mom. " Sarah answered with a tight-lipped smile.

Emma gave a small smile of her own before taking a deep breath. "Honey, I...I know this situation caught you off guard and I am sorry for that but I think if we can talk about it you will understand my point of view."

Sarah was never good at this, at talking. So she took a deep breath and turned away from the table to face her mom. "Okay…explain."

Emma chuckled lightly, well at least in her mind she did. That was her daughter, she thought to herself, never was much of a talker.

"As you know, your father was arrested years ago." Emma paused waiting for Sarah to nod, as if looking for permission to continue. "Well he was let out on parole earlier this summer. It was sometime in June when he showed up in the hospital's emergency room. I just so happened to be working the ER that night and was shocked to see him…just as shocked as you were the other night. All those emotions you felt, I had them too. All I wanted to do was tell him to leave but I couldn't. I am a doctor, I took an oath and I had to help him."

Emma looked to Sarah trying to gauge her reaction. "Sarah honey, I did not ask him to come back in my life nor did I ever want him too. You have to believe that."

Sarah who was silent to this point finally spoke up. "Then why did you?! I understand why you had to help him, I can't say I would have been able to do the same, but it's you so I get it. But what I still don't understand is why his jacket was in your house, why was HE in your house?" She said as she turned so quickly she knocked her phone to the floor, cracking the front. "Dammit just great." Sarah let out in frustration.

Emma was prepared for this. She knew Sarah's quick temper would bubble up but it did not make what she was about to say any easier. "You're right it doesn't make any sense why I would let him in here. It didn't to me either, but his trip to the ER that night wasn't for something that could be fixed overnight." She paused to take a deep breath, "Your father has liver disease…he….it's not looking good Sarah."

Sarah sat there just staring at the far wall. Well that certainly wasn't what she was expecting to hear. How was she supposed to react to this? The man she had wished dead for the majority of her life was actually dying. The man that made her childhood a living hell, was dying. The thing that confused her the most was the fact anger wasn't the only emotion she was feeling towards him anymore…no there was some sadness too.

"No..No..he can't do this. I am not going to let him manipulate me again. Mom, you shouldn't either." Sarah said definitely.

Emma was not surprised by her daughters response it was the exact one she had herself at first. "Sarah, he is dying. This is not another one of his games, he truly is dying and he wants nothing more than to make his peace before he goes. If I can't give him that then how does that make me any better a person than he is?"

Sarah sat with her mouth firmly shut battling the urge to either cry or scream, Emma was fairly certain it was the latter. Sensing that Sarah was not going to say anything she continued. "Honey, I get that you are angry and you have every right to be. I just…I think if you gave him a chance, you would see that he truly has changed."

"But how mom? How did you forgive and forget, just like that?" She was still struggling with the unexpected news her mother had laid on her. Hating her dad was easy…its what she has always known. Feeling sympathy towards him? That's something she wasn't used too nor was she sure she could ever achieve.

Emma smiled. "That's where you are wrong. I haven't forgotten, I never will. The anger you have, I still do too. But being a good person doesn't always mean being the person you want to be. I live by faith and my faith has given me the strength to forgive him, not forget but forgive Sarah, there is a difference."

Ha faith, Sarah thought to herself, that is something she lost long ago. The things she had seen, the things she had been forced to do for her job? It made faith really hard to hold onto. "I guess you're just a better person than I am mom. I'm not sure I could ever forgive him." Sarah answered still staring off at the wall opposite her.

"I understand, I do, but don't close the door just yet okay? He knows you are here and he would like the chance to see you but he also said it's completely up to you. When…IF…you are ever ready for that I will be with you every step of the way."

Sarah took a deep breath and nodded her head for her mother's sake but she could never foresee a time when she would willingly go see her father…never.

Emma knowing that was the only answer she was getting from Sarah stood up to head out for the day. "If you can never find a way to forgive him, I hope you can at least one day forgive me for letting him back into our lives. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, you have to know that, but this is what I have to do, it just is. I hope you can find a way to understand that." She patted Sarah's shoulder before heading to her room to grab her bag.

Before Emma disappeared into her room, Sarah called out to her, "Mom, I'm not mad at you. I can't promise I will ever be able to give him a chance at forgiveness, but you wouldn't be you if you hadn't have." Sarah smiled at her mom because it was true. Her mom was an amazing human being, one Sarah knew she could never live up too. If her mom knew the things Sarah had done she was certain to never see her the same again.

Emma gave Sarah a smile and let the conversation end there. "Okay. Well then it is time to get the day going. I start my shift at noon but I'll be back later this evening so I will see you then." She turned once again to head to her room before remembering one last thing, "Oh and Sarah I know a place that can fix your phone. " She said glancing at its now cracked screen. "Here, go to this address and they will get you fixed up. Have a good day." After writing the address down and handing it to her she left to finish getting ready.

Sarah was not expecting this conversation to go the way it had at all. She was prepared to fight her mom on every possible reason she could give for letting her father back in. But him being sick? Yeah Sarah wasn't expecting that one. She wasn't even sure how she was suppose to feel about it…which is what left her with a jumbled knot in her stomach. Now she understood why the CIA wanted their agents to avoid personal ties…feelings are confusing.

**July 30****th**** 1:00 PM**

**Dallas BuyMore**

Chuck's day was off to a great start. He got a good run in, went by to see his sister, and now was quickly dropping off Morgan some food before heading back to the house to catch up on some TV. He walked through the doors and tried to find Morgan…eventually he spotted him talking to some fellow employees near the Nerd Herd desk.

"Chuck! That's right everyone I'm friends with a major league player." Morgan yelled at the patrons in the store, who just gave him weird looks since Chuck was still relatively unknown.

Chuck just laughed at his friend antics. "Calm down buddy unless the few people in here happened to watch last night's game they probably have no clue who I am."

"Fair point. Just promise me once you do become Mr. Famous you'll come back and show up Mitt for me." Morgan rambled on in the way only he can.

"Right sure thing." Chuck laughed shaking his head. "Speaking of Mitt, here's your lunch, I hope Subway will suffice."

"Mmmm thanks man, this is perfect. I wish I could go eat with you but Big Mike seems to think my 3 hour lunch breaks are too long. Can you believe that?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah….he might have a point there buddy." Chuck said as he patted Morgan on the shoulder.

Morgan looked up about to say something further about his working habits when he saw an angel walk through the door. "…Who is that…Vicki Vale" he let out barely above a whisper.

Chuck, who had his back towards the door and therefore had no idea what his friend was talking about, started into their normal scatting routine. "Vick va vicky vale, vickity vickity….Vick va vicky vale…." He carried on as he turned around only to be completely stunned by who was before him. So stunned in fact that he literally dropped the sandwich he was holding for Morgan.

**July 30****th**** 1:15 PM**

**Dallas BuyMore**

Sarah drove up to the address her mom had given her to get her phone fixed. As soon as she walked through the doors two creepy looking guys came up and began pestering her. After her emotional morning the last thing she wanted to deal with was these guys.

"So miss, how can I service you?" Said an Indian looking man with a gleam in his eye.

Sarah rolled her eyes, 'how can I service you?', wow that was clever. "Just tell me where I can go to get my phone looked at?"

The stoner looking man pointed towards some desk in the middle of the store with a glazed over look on his face. Sarah honestly thought she might get second hand high if she didn't get away from him quickly. "Umm…..thanks." And with that she headed up to the desk. When she got there a bearded man was staring her down and some other guy, with his back to her, was rapping about some girl named Vicky. It wasn't until he turned around that she raised her eyebrows in shock. Him…again.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked with a sly smile, loving the look on his face as he slowly realized who she was as well.

"Umm no no of course not….that…it's from Batman." Chuck stuttered out. God she is so beautiful he thought for about the millionth time since he had first met her.

Sarah decided to play with him a bit so she quirked an eyebrow and quipped, "'Cause that makes it better?"

"hahahaha you…I…what are you doing here exactly?" He fumbled out still trying to get his bearings.

"Actually I came for this." She held out her phone. "I err….dropped it and my mom mentioned I could get it fixed here." He didn't need to know the exact way it was broken.

It was then that Morgan wiped his mouth of the drool that was beginning to pool and came out of his daydream. "Right umm sorry yes I can fix you up with me…I mean I can fix that for you." He stammered out like a lovesick cartoon character. "Let me just go get you some paperwork."

After Morgan walked away Chuck turned to her laughing, "Sorry about him, he can get a little excited around pretty girls." It took Chuck a second to realize what he just said but before he could clarify himself, she was all over him. What else was new, this girl was going to be the death of him.

"Pretty huh?" She gave him a smirk before continuing, "What are you doing here anyway, you moonlight at the Buy More in your free time? What throwing baseballs doesn't pay you enough?" Sarah was thoroughly enjoying messing with him, it was fun to be in her element again.

"Well…yeah…you know…you're a pretty girl." He choked out with a nervous smile….god that smile, he was kind of cute when he was rambling like this she thought to herself. "And no, my friend, Morgan," Chuck clarified nodding his head towards the bearded guy that was gathering her paperwork. "works here, I stopped by to drop him off some lunch."

Sarah was about respond when the bearded fellow came back with papers in hand. "Okay so just fill these out and I will have that phone fixed up by the end of the day." Morgan said as he handed over the forms.

"Thanks." She smiled and grabbed a pen to fill them out. Once she was finished she handed them back along with her phone. "My life is in your hands." She said with a look that had little humor in it.

"Yes…yes of course…I will…I'll…umm I'll go work on it now. Thanks Chuck for lunch." Morgan said scampering off as quickly as he could.

"Wow you really know how to clear the room." Chuck laughed.

"I just needed to make sure he took good care of it, just wait and see me if he doesn't." She said giving him a pointed look.

"I can only imagine." He chuckled, eliciting that perfect smile of his. "So umm..I was about to go grab some lunch…if..you know, you want to join?"

Sarah really wanted to say yes, god knows his smile alone had a weird effect on her. But that was just it, she couldn't afford any more 'feelings' to affect her. Dealing with her mom, and her dad was enough. She had a job she had to get back too eventually and she was already unfocused enough as it was. "I appreciate the offer, I do, but I'm not really looking to date right now, sorry. I just can't fit it in with work." She said hoping that vague yet fairly truthful answer would appease him.

"Date? Wow someone thinks highly of themselves." Chuck said in mock astonishment. It was his turn to get in a few quips of his own. Plus he couldn't stand seeing that forlorn look on her face. "Sorry little lady but I'm not looking to, 'date' as you say either, my job takes up a lot of time as well. Some people seem to think it takes up a little too much time." He said squinting his eyes towards Sarah, referring to her sign at the game and her statements from the bar.

Oh this guy, she thought, narrowing her eyes right back at him. He wanted to play it like this then she could too. "I'm just not sure I would make it through lunch without falling asleep."

Ahhh this banter, yeah he could get used to this, Chuck thought to himself. "I think we owe it to the Universe, which seems to be telling us something and to prevent any more run-ins, I think its best I just get this over with now and take you for a quick lunch." Where this sudden confidence came from Chuck wasn't sure but he sure was enjoying it.

"Well I guess we can't have the universe upset with us now can we?" Sarah replied with a saucy look on her face. She was enjoying this exchange way more than she should be but at the moment she didn't care.

"No we can't. So how about it? Let's get this "non-date" on the road shall we?" He said gesturing to the door. "I know a great place right across the plaza."

"Great, let's get this over with." With that Sarah walked out of the store, turning to look over her shoulder giving him a look Chuck was almost certain took away all of his ability to move.

**July 30****th**** 2:00 PM**

**Irving, TX Medical Center**

It had been a pretty hectic day at work already for Emma, and she was only two hours into her shift. After her chat this morning with Sarah she was hoping for a more relaxed day but she should not be surprised, there was hardly every a quiet day around here. With that she sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she read through some more charts.

"Dr. Walker, I'm glad I caught you." Said a young resident, Dr. Ellie Bartowski. "I just wanted to let you know your patient Jack Burton checked in again last night. He had a lot of excess fluid build up in his abdomen that was causing his body to go into shock. We went ahead and drained a few CCs which for now anyway has him in stable condition."

"Okay thanks Ellie, sounds like you did the right thing, good work. I will stop in on my way out to check on him." Emma had kept Jack's connection to her a secret and planned to keep it that way. Since Emma had her and Sarah's names changed when they moved here, Jack still had their San Diego alias of Burton and no one was the wiser. "Oh hey how did your brother do yesterday?" Emma asked suddenly remembering Ellie's brother had a big game yesterday.

"It went great, thanks for covering my rounds last minute all the other residents were on duty last night so I am very thankful you picked it up for me. I know as an attending you could have easily said no." Ellie answered.

"It really was no problem at all. I was happy to help you out, I am glad he did well. I have a consult I have to get too, have a good day." Emma said as she smiled at the younger doctor before heading to her consult. Being the head of ortho was a dream come true but it certainly did make her a popular page.

"Thanks you too, Dr. Walker." Ellie replied as she too went on with her day.

**July 30****th**** 2:00 PM**

**Bucky's Tavern**

"Wait so you call him Captain Awesome?" Sarah said letting out a laugh.

"It's true…everything he does is awesome. Climbing mountains, jumping out of planes…flossing." Chuck smiled right back. "He is a good guy though, I'm glad my sister found him, it's sad he has to work back in California still but maybe its for the best…I'm not sure Texas can handle that much Awesome."

"You're funny Chuck. And I needed a good laugh so thanks." She said clearly enjoying herself.

"Well you're welcome. So that's my story what about you?" Chuck had noticed she had kept quiet the majority of their meal, seemingly content to listen to him talk, but he was dying to learn more about this girl.

"Me? Trust me it's not that exciting." Sarah did her best to deflect.

"I have a hard time believing that." Chuck answered, "Come on, I'm not asking for a detailed report just give me something. You know…favorite movie, favorite band, the reason you hate baseball so much, or hey how about your name?" He said in a teasing yet understanding tone. He had picked up on the fact she was a private person so he decided to take it easy.

"Oh my god, I guess I never have introduced myself. It just seems like I have, you know, since you've been stalking me and all." Her face full of humor as she stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you Charles, my name is Sarah."

Chuck reached out to shake her hand and it was at that moment he was positive he had never felt a more angelic thing in his life. He knew he was being ridiculous but it was true, which is what led to him awkwardly shaking her hand a bit too long. "Sorry, nice to meet you Sarah. You can call me Chuck by the way, Charles sounds so medieval."

"Chuck it is." She replied taking a quick sip of her drink. She really was enjoying herself…she knew she shouldn't be but she was. Maybe Carina was right, maybe she should use this break as a true vacation. She knew this was just her conscience's way of justifying her behavior but she was going with it.

"So really what's your story? I don't hear a twang so I take it you didn't grow up here?" Wow, she thought, he isn't going to give up is he?

"Good catch. No I did not, but I did spend my high school years here before going off for college." There, that was straightforward enough without giving too much away.

"Nice, what brings you back now? Family?" He asked hesitantly he wasn't quite sure how much she was willing to share and lord knows he didn't want to get on this girls bad side after seeing her with Morgan.

"Yeah Family…my mom is still in town." Again short, sweet and to the point. Now time to turn this back on him before he asks more questions she cannot answer. "What about you, how'd you end up here playing baseball?"

He didn't miss her shifting the topic away from herself but he went with it anyway. "Shocking isn't it? Me this gangly tall guy made it to the big leagues…trust me I don't quite believe it myself sometimes." He paused to take in her beautiful grin before continuing, "I don't know when or how but I just fell in love with the game. It's the one thing in life I truly understand, the one thing that makes complete sense to me. I know you think it's boring, as do many others, but its not. Baseball is only boring if you fail to appreciate the true art of the game. A game that is imperfect just like life. Baseball never gives you a day off, it never fails to highlight your mistakes and it never lets you dwell on your successes. It's always there, ready and waiting to test you. Every play, every pitch, every game."

Sarah got lost somewhere while he was talking, lost in his eyes, lost in his smile, but most of all lost in his words. She had never in her life heard someone so enthralled and taken by something. He spoke with a passion she could only dream of ever having. He truly did love this game and it made her want to love it too, she wanted that sureness, that conviction in his voice.

It was then his voice once again filled her ears, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you. I know I get carried away sometimes." He said somewhat sheepishly.

"No Chuck, I wasn't bored at all. That was…that was beautiful it really was." She hadn't even realized until after she finished talking that she had reached across the table to grab his hand. When she looked down she took a moment to savor the feeling that simply touching him gave her, before quickly recoiling her hand.

Chuck seemed to be affected by her touch as well, "I...umm...thanks." was all he could manage to get out.

The moment was balancing somewhere between touching and awkward when a song that Sarah immediately recognized came on in the restaurant. She was grateful for the distraction and grabbed Chuck's arm. "Come on let's dance!"

"Oh no no no Sarah I can't dance." He sputtered out as she drug him to the dance floor. "And what is this anyway….why are they stomping the ground?"

Sarah laughed at his adorable confused look. "Chuck they aren't stomping, they are clogging." His face contorted even more telling her this made even less sense. "Just follow my lead, watch, just kind of bounce up and down moving your feet with the music. Then everyone thinks you know what you're doing."

Chuck was skeptical but as he watched her and slowly began doing it himself he realized she was right. No one was paying them one bit of attention just assuming they were on beat with the rest of the group. "I think I've got it…." He said laughing as he bounced up and down feeling like a lost Cowboy doing an Irish jig.

Sarah smiled back. "See I told you it wasn't hard." They continued clogging with the group, bouncing around in circles and laughing till they couldn't breathe. Eventually, they decided to head back to their table.

Chuck still somewhat out of breath leaned over smiling at Sarah, "So what was that? You have any more hidden talents I need to know about?"

"I'm not sure you can consider fake clogging a talent, Chuck." She said through bouts of laughter. She hadn't laughed this much in god knows how long.

Chuck laughed, "Maybe not."

As much as she wanted to stay, it was now close to 6 and she needed to head home to take care of some stuff Graham had sent her from D.C. "You think he has my phone about finished?" She asked not missing his smile somewhat fade as she hinted at leaving.

"I'm sure he finished it hours ago with the death look you were giving him." Chuck joked.

"Oh so you don't like my looks eh?" Sarah said playfully, but instead of letting him answer and embarrassing them both she stood up to gather her things, "Walk me to my car?"

Chuck perked up at this. So maybe she wasn't just trying to get rid of him. "What about your phone?"

"I have a few more errands to run I figured I would give Morgan a couple extra hours just in case he hasn't gotten around to it yet. I would hate to kill your friend after all."

"Aren't you generous." And with that they headed across the parking lot to her car. Which turned out to be an old farm truck that Chuck was somewhat surprised even ran. "Wow, a real beaut you have here." He quipped.

"Funny. She may not look like much but she gets the job done." Sarah replied with a spacy look on her face that Chuck so badly wanted to know the reason behind.

Chuck walked her to the driver's side, opening the door for her. "You know if this were a real date, this would be the part where I was forced to kiss you."

His smile gave him away but she decided to play along anyway, "Forced?" she asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"Yeah it would be a real burden." He continued with their banter.

"It's a good thing this was a "non-date" then isn't it?" Sarah answered with a look that said everything Chuck was feeling himself. He again found himself getting lost in the depth of her eyes, the mirth, the pain, the sorrow, the strength.

It was that look that gave him the courage to ask her one last question, "So, you know, just in case I get the urge to go 'fake clogging' again sometime…can I get you're number?" He asked with a feigned confidence, adding, "Not as a date of course" giving her a wink.

Sarah laughed before getting into her car and closing the door. She looked at his face, which was currently the same look her old dog used to give her when he wanted his belly rubbed. She stuck her head out the window and said, "You already have it." Sarah waited to see what she knew would be another adorable look of confusion on his face, ahh yes there it was, which was soon replaced by a giddy excitement when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

After giving him a wink of her own, she drove off with a smile on her face that any teenage girl would be proud of. But she didn't care because, for the day at least, she was enjoying the happy. Yeah feelings were confusing, but this was one feeling she was damn sure about, Chuck Bartowski made her feel ridiculously good.

**A/N: Okay so that's that guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry again for the delay I added the CS date scene into this chapter to reward for the wait. I can't promise updates will come soon but I can promise I will crack them out as quickly as life allows me too. This chapter really helped put into place some of the more unknown elements of the story thus far with Sarah's dad. Next chapter will get into that more as well as Chuck and Sarah's little "non-dating" thing they have going on. Please review if you have the time, thanks for reading. Take care.**

**Oh and P.S. there was a small line in there from a recent movie that I myself found hilarious. We will see who has seen it. Oh and double PS yes the chapter titles have a theme...some have PM'd me asking about it, has anyone else caught it?**


	4. Silence in Me

**A/N: Hey guys I know it has been a while since the last update but grad school finals have been keeping me pretty busy. This chapter is the longest yet and has a lot of twists and turns so hopefully that will appease you. And when I say long, I mean long sooo grab a sandwich and get sucked in. I really do appreciate all the reviews, they help push me to update sooner even if that does mean writing at 2am after I finish studying. ****But enough babbling, without further a due I present to you Chapter 4: Silence in Me.**

**August 12****th**** 11:00 AM**

**Langley, VA**

Carina was mildly confused as to why she was being called into the CIA headquarters on one of her rare off days, especially since she was a DEA agent not CIA. She was afraid it had something to do with her friend's recent troubles. Whatever it was, Carina knew she would have to tread water to avoid saying anything she knows Sarah would kill her for…literally, there are no hyperboles when speaking about a spy.

"Agent Miller thank you for coming, please take a seat." Director Graham said, breaking Carina from her thoughts.

"No problem sir, I assume you have a project you want me to consult on?" Carina asked trying to get some information.

"Yes, you have a particular connection to one of our current cases." He answered as he slid a file across his desk. "You and Agent Walker are friends correct?"

"Yes sir, we are." Carina replied hesitantly, she did not have a good feeling as to where he was headed with this.

"Well as you may or may not have heard, her most recent mission ended with her taking a pretty severe blow to the head as well as a bullet to her abdomen." Carina nodded her head. "She, to this point in her recovery process, has been unable to remember much about the mission and the Intel, that only she possibly has, is paramount to this mission's success."

Carina was starting to catch on to what he wanted her to do but she was still missing a few pieces. For instance, what exactly it was that made this mission so important to him. "I see sir, do you want me to pick up where she left off and see what I can find?"

"Not exactly, Miller I need you to get the information out of Agent Walker. Some think she may even be faking her amnesia to cover for her ex-partner." Graham answered leaving Carina debating whether she should respect his rank and ignore his accusation of Sarah, or defend her friend.

Who was she kidding, she was Carina Miller when did she ever play by the rules. "With all due respect sir I do not believe Walker would lie, especially not if the mission's Intel is as important as you are making it sound. The fact this agency is even considering this is completely ridiculous and quite frankly, childish. " Carina let out in a voice that personified her red hair.

"Since your not my agent I will let your insubordinance go unpunished," he started with a stern look, "But I agree, I recruited Walker myself and she has been nothing less than exemplary in her service but that does not change the fact that the questions are out there and it is our duty to answer them."

Carina was encouraged by his faith in Sarah, she was not about to go on a mission to take down her best friend, not even Carina Miller would cross that line. "Okay so what exactly are my orders?"

"Agent Miller I would like you to speak with Walker and see if you can help her remember. If we can get her to remember, we can not only get the agency off her back, but we can help close a very very important case." Graham's face told Carina enough to know he was not exaggerating.

"May I ask what is so important about this case? And further more why the CIA thinks Sarah was covering for her partner?" Carina was doing her best to understand what it was that had Graham, the director of the CIA, so flustered.

"Agent Miller, I am sure I do not need to tell you this but what we discuss in this room is not to be repeated, understood?" He waited for her to nod, "Good. Walker was partnered with Agent Bryce Larkin when he went rogue a couple months ago helping to steal the most powerful weapon the government has, or had. This device, if in the wrong hands…well let's just say it can't fall into the wrong hands."

Bryce, so that's why Sarah and him broke it off. Sarah said she didn't want to talk about it, Carina now understood why, he wasn't just a blue-eyed douche bag he was a traitor. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Something tells me you are going to whether I say yes or not, so yes." He said in a rare moment of humor for a man of his stature.

Carina smirked before continuing, "There is no way in hell Walker would go against her mission objectives to help a traitorous ex-partner, especially not Bryce Larkin. That, I will stake my career on sir."

Graham could see the fire in her eyes and knew she believed everything she was saying. "Good, I am glad you believe that but Agent Walker does not remember anything from the mission. We do not know how it went wrong, what Intel she gained, or how Bryce was killed."

"What? Bryce was killed?" This caught Carina off guard, Sarah had not mentioned this. "Does she even remember that Bryce is dead?"

"I do not believe so. From what I was told by the doctor, after her most recent check up, the last thing she remembers is prepping for the mission. She remembers he went rouge, but that is it."

"I see, and you want me to fill her in and get her to remember?" She asked with more than a little skepticism.

"That is the basis of the plan yes, but the catch is she needs to remember this on her own. According to the doctors there is nothing physically preventing her from remembering." Graham answered.

"Sir, with all due respect it is wrong to keep the death of her former partner from her. National security matter or not, she deserves to know. And in my opinion it might be what is blocking her from remembering in the first place." Carina just prayed she wasn't the one to have to tell her. The guy was a douche yes, and apparently he was a traitor too, but that didn't change the fact that at one time Sarah did care about the guy.

"Agent Miller, that is not your decision to make. I understand your concerns but this is protocol and it is your duty to follow that. Can I trust you are able to? Or should I allow the agency to bring her in for questioning like they are wanting?" Graham was leaving no room for debate and Carina was not about to let them arrest her friend simply because they were too lazy to find any other leads, stupid ass CIA she thought, barely containing the urge to roll her eyes.

"No sir, I'll handle this. I will get in contact with her today." Carina answered reluctantly.

"Good, I expect frequent updates on her progress. You are free to go." With that Carina stood up and headed to the door before Graham spoke up stopping her, "For the record Agent Miller, I am on your side in this."

Carina turned and nodded her head to him before stepping into the hall to head home. How was she supposed to do this? Carina had gotten information out of more marks than she could count but this was different, this was her friend. Sarah was not a traitor and Carina was going to do everything she could to help clear her name.

**August 12****th**** 10:00 AM**

**Emma/Sarah's Home**

Sarah was enjoying a relaxing morning with her mom. Okay so maybe not completely relaxing, it had now been almost two weeks since she gave Chuck her number and he had yet to call. Was she losing her touch? Had she been reading his signs wrong this entire time? And most of all, why did she care so much? Since when did Sarah Walker care this much about a phone call?

"Is you phone acting up?" Emma asked putting down the paper.

"What?" Sarah looked up startled, realizing she must have been staring at her phone more than she realized, "No, its fine I'm just waiting on a call." She answered embarrassed her mom had caught her.

"Oh from work?" Emma asked.

"No, no. Nothing important." Sarah replied doing her best to avoid the awkwardness of this conversation.

"Uh huh, sure it isn't. Must be somewhat important to have you staring at your phone so much. This is the first time since you've been home that you haven't completely destroyed me at the daily crossword puzzle." She answered with a pointed look.

Sarah chuckled, "No chance you would believe I wasn't in the mood?"

"Ha, my daughter not in the mood for our morning crossword challenge? Never. What gives?" Emma said with that look only moms could give.

Sarah paused, trying to figure out a way out of this but decided to just tell her. "Fine. It's a personal call. I met, or more ran into, a guy a couple weeks ago."

"I see, and this guy was suppose to call I take it?" Emma asked the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm acting like a love sick teenager aren't I?" Sarah laughed, "I guess its true what they say about coming home to the place you grew up and instantly reverting to a younger version of yourself."

"Maybe." Emma said smiling, "But to be honest honey, acting like a love sick teenager is really just code for how everyone acts when they find something real. Plus, if you were really acting like the teenage version of yourself right now, this conversation would never be happening and the only way I would have found out you were thinking about a boy would be the doodling in your note book." She finished leaving Sarah both touched and mortified at the same time.

Sarah smiled while picking at threads on the couch, "You are probably right about that. I never was the sharing type, still not I guess. As for this guy, I don't know what it is really, we barely know each other."

"That may be so, but sweetheart you know him enough to spend half your morning staring at your phone waiting for him to call. It must be something." Emma said as she headed to the kitchen, "And Sarah, this guy, whoever he is, will call. Any man who has the pleasure of meeting you is not going to forget it."

Sarah had to push back the tears welling in her eyes as she looked over to her mom to say, "Thanks." Simple, but it was all she could manage at the moment.

**August 12****th**** 1:00 PM**

**Chuck's Apartment**

It had been almost two weeks since his last off day and while this one was due to a typical Texas summer down pour, Chuck was still enjoying the rest. They were suppose to have a noon game but the powers that be called the game before it even began saying the radar showed thunderstorms in the area for the rest of the day and, judging by the monsoon going on outside his window, they had made the right call. Chuck had gotten home about half an hour ago, since then him and Morgan had been making up for lost time playing Call of Duty. They paused between games for a quick bathroom break for Chuck and a grape soda refill for Morgan. It was while Morgan was grabbing his soda that he noticed the note hanging on the front of the fridge.

"So Chuck are you ever going to call this girl or is this here as a decoration?" Morgan asked Chuck as he walked in from the bathroom.

"Hahaha funny little buddy. No I planned to call her, in fact I had to force myself not to call her the second she drove off. The problem is the veterans on the team have this stupid three series rule thing when it comes to girls….and well, you know what its not important let's go get our kill on shall we?" Chuck did his best to change the subject.

"Nuh uh talk to Dr. Morgan Chuck," he said clicking a pen that seemed to have magically appeared in his hand. "If my memory serves me correct you finished your series with Tampa Bay last night which followed trips to Baltimore and New York, if my math is right then it has officially been three series."

"Fine, yes you're right it has. But now that I have waited this long I am sure she has already moved on to another guy. I mean you remember what she looked like right?" Chuck rambled on.

"Exactly Chuck! Yes I remember what she looked like, which is why I am insisting you pick up the phone and call her now. You go do that while I continue to murder these newbs, I will keep my trash talking down." Morgan answered before scurrying off to continue playing Call of Duty.

Chuck shook his head, he was hoping he could just forget about her to save himself the embarrassment of this phone call. He had blown it, missed his window. Chuck was a smart guy he knew calling now was only going to lead to the inevitable brush off. But Chuck also knew he could never forget her so at least by calling he could get Morgan to stop bringing her up every three seconds. So with that he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

**August 12****th**** 1:15 PM**

**Emma/Sarah's Home**

It was early in the afternoon and Emma had already left for work leaving Sarah at the house alone and bored. For a CIA agent being idle was not something that was common, Sarah did not know how to just relax and enjoy the quiet. In her world quiet meant the calm before the storm, she was always thinking, predicting the enemy's next move. But here, she had none of that to worry about. No missions to plan, no files to look over, nothing. Which lead to the game of solitaire that she was currently playing at the kitchen table. It was then that she heard her phone vibrating across the room, and grateful for any sort of distraction, she ran to grab it. When she noticed the unknown number she instantly felt her body tense in anticipation of who it could possibly be…finally.

"Hello." She said answering the phone.

"Hi..umm..thi..this is Chuck Bartowski." She couldn't help but smile at his familiar bumbling.

"Chuck?" Sarah replied playing dumb, "I'm not sure I know a Chuck, are you sure you have the right number?"

Great Chuck thought to himself, of course she wouldn't remember me. She is her and he is well….him. "Right sorry, this is Chuck we grabbed lunch a little over a week ago after you went into the Buy More to fix your phone….You know what I'll just hang up now, I am sorry to bother you." He trailed off.

Sarah spoke up before he could actually hang up, "Oooooh you mean you're that Chuck? I was starting to think you didn't actually exist, you know since you hadn't called and all." She said in a playful tone.

Chuck exhaled realizing she had been teasing him, although he was pretty sure some of her spite was real. "Yeah sorry about that, I really did want to call, it's just a stupid baseball thing."

"A baseball thing? Do explain." She said intrigued as to how him not calling was because of baseball. Did he mean he was too busy for her?

"You know how people have the whole three day rule about calling after the first date?" Sarah answered with a small "mmhmm" so he continued, "Well the veterans on the team have this rule and instead of waiting three days you wait three series, and any clubhouse rule in baseball is more importantly a superstition. Meaning if I were the one to break it and we went on some historic downfall as a team it would pretty much be my fault. I know it sounds ridiculous but it made sense at the time, and well I am a rookie after all. Anyway, we finished the third series last night, I realize it has been over a week and I completely understand if you want to hang up the phone now."

Sarah was shocked, somehow he had found a way to make her like him more by ignoring her for two weeks and for some stupid baseball superstition nonetheless. "Yet another reason for me to hate this game." She mumbled out.

Chuck laughed and Sarah realized she must have said that out loud causing her to blush, at least they were on the phone and he couldn't see it.

"So seeing as you haven't slammed the phone down yet, I am going to step farther out onto the ledge here and ask you to dinner tonight. What do you say?" He asked holding his breath.

Sarah smiled into the phone, "One question."

"Shoot." Chuck answered wondering if this was the part where she would push him into the metaphorical waters below.

"Does your team have any weird second date superstitions I need to know about?" She joked.

Chuck let out the breath he was holding and his face instantly broke into one of his trademark grins, not missing that she had just admitted to their lunch the other day being a date by calling this their second date. "No, you are safe. I promise, for now at least."

"I guess I'll take what I can get." She laughed. "Yes Chuck, dinner sounds great."

"Perfect, I will pick you up at 7. Text me your address later if you do not mind."

"I can do that. Any clues as to where we are going?" She asked wondering what she should wear.

"It's a surprise. But if you are worried about what to wear go with casual, not that it matters anyway, anything you wear is going to look great." Chuck instantly felt like an idiot for saying that but before he could spiral too far her voice filled his ear.

"Thanks Chuck. I will see you at 7." With that they said their goodbyes and Sarah headed to jump in the shower. And suddenly the quiet was no longer suffocating her, no, now the quiet was accompanied by that fluttery feeling only Chuck could produce. Yeah, she could get used to this kind of quiet.

**August 12****th**** 1:45 PM**

**Chuck's Apartment**

Morgan did not even have to ask how the call went, the ear splitting grin his friend was wearing was enough to know it went well. "Look at my man go, you reeled her in didn't you." Morgan said with his normal level of childlike enthusiasm.

"I don't know that I would call it reeling her in but yes we are going to dinner tonight." Chuck replied enjoying how that sounded out loud. He, Chuck Bartowski, was going on a date with this amazing beautiful girl. Yes, being a baseball player, even in the minors, had landed him quite a few girls but with Sarah it was different. For the first time since college and 'the girl that shall not be named' he actually felt something real.

"Well I am happy for you man. Now please stop doubting yourself and go give her a dose of the infamous Bartowski charm." Morgan said as he started to wrap up the controllers to the gaming console.

"Wait buddy, where are you going? I thought we had some newbs to kill?" Chuck asked.

"Sorry Chuck but we have been over the fact that I have seen this girl…which means I understand the amount of hand wringing, pacing, and nervous ranting that is going to ensue over the next few hours. Sorry, I love you bud but I am not hanging around for that." Morgan answered with a face that said he was speaking from much experience.

"Oh come on, I am not that bad!" exclaimed Chuck.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, but I am out." Morgan laughed before grabbing the last of his grape soda stash and waddling over to the door.

Chuck stood with mouth agape trying to defend him self but realized his friend was right. The next few hours would consist of exactly what Morgan had described, even after years of baseball stardom at all the levels and girls asking for his autograph, nervous nerd would always be his dominant response.

**August 12****th**** 2:15 PM**

**Dallas Regional Medical Center**

Sarah had just been about to get into the shower when she got a call from her mother asking her to swing by the hospital to drop off a package she needed for a presentation later in the day. While Sarah was anxious for her date, she knew 5 hours was more than enough time to get ready so she willingly took the distraction and headed to the hospital.

After stopping at the nurse's station for directions to the workroom, where she was suppose to leave the package, Sarah began walking that way. She was rounding the corner when she heard someone call out her name. It was a voice she would never forget, a voice she wished she could forget. That was all it took, the simple sound of his voice, the simple calling of her name, and all the memories were back. The pain, the nights she had spent hiding in her closet just praying the screaming would stop, that he would leave. She did not even need to turn around to know who it was, there was no mistaking this voice, but for some unknown reason she found her body moving. And she just thought the voice brought back the pain, actually seeing him? Sarah had to look away just to remember she was no longer there, that he could not hurt her anymore.

"Sa..Sarah..Oh my god it is really you isn't it? Sarah it's me, your father." Jack let out in hopeful anticipation. He was standing with, well leaning on his nurse, connected to an IV as he walked through the halls to test his strength.

One word, two syllables, and Sarah instantly shifted from silence to anger. Father. "Don't you dare. You are not my father, nor will you ever be. To me, you died the day we finally escaped you for good." She let out in a rage that left the poor nurse scared to death. Sarah gave Jack one final menacing look before heading to the nearest bathroom she could find and locking the door.

She leaned against the door and slide to the floor, sitting there for a good 20 minutes trying to regain her composure. She knew he was back in town, and she knew he was sick, but she was not ready to see him again. She had contemplated visiting him many times over the past week since her mother had explained his situation, but none of those thoughts included a chance run-in in the hospital hallway. It proved to Sarah just how right she was when she told her mom that she would never be able to forget what he did, she barely made it through seeing him. Actually speaking to him without verbally decapitating him? It just didn't seem like something that could ever happen. What she was feeling right now was exactly why she had not come home since joining the CIA. She loved her mother, but home, even the one home in Dallas that didn't include her father, held so many memories of her past. It was these memories that left her feeling so lost, confused…hurt. But these were emotions she was not prepared to let control her. No, Sarah Walker was a spy, she did not get flustered, she would not, and could not let him affect her like this. At least that's what she told herself to gain the courage to climb up of the floor and continue with her day.

So with that she hesitantly left the bathroom, making sure the coast was clear before continuing to the workroom to leave the package her mother had asked for. She then turned and hastily headed back to her car making sure to avoid any further confrontations. The drive back to the house, despite traffic, went by fairly quickly as Sarah spent the majority of it trying to process what exactly had just happened. Before she could even begin to compartmentalize she saw a familiar red head leaning against a parked car in front of her house. Great, Sarah thought, what could she possibly be doing here.

Sarah climbed out of the truck, raising her eyebrows towards her friend before asking, "And what do I owe this not so pleasant surprise?"

Carina laughed, "It's good to see you too Walker. Although I see even Texas hasn't taken away that scowl. You know if you keep that up you are going to have wrinkles by the time you are 30."

Sarah rolled her eyes, before walking up to give Carina a hug. "Yeah yeah. All kidding aside, it is good to see you. But something tells me this is not a personal visit."

"And what makes you say that? I can't just want to visit my friend? Plus your lack of cowboy lovin' depressed me so much I thought I would come down and lasso enough for the both of us." Carina responded with a wink.

"Funny. And nice try but it is August, aka your yearly vacation time. You should be in Bali or some other tropical location right now but instead you are here. Cowboy obsession or not, I call bullshit. So spill it." Sarah retorted knowing by the look on her friends face that she was right.

"Okay fine. You want to go inside for this? Maybe sit down." She asked suddenly turning serious.

"With the day I have had trust me I can take whatever you have to say standing." Sarah answered in an almost painful tone anticipating what this day was going to pile on her next.

"Okay, let's at least head to the porch. You may not need to sit but I think I do." Carina said as she headed up the steps and grabbed one of the chairs to the right of the front door. "Sarah, you are right. I'm not here just on a personal basis but the reason I was sent is for a very personal reason."

"Graham sent you didn't he?" Sarah asked, having a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Yeah….how did you know that?" Carina said surprised.

"Come on Carina I am a spy, plus based on how the doctor has been talking during my check-ups I get the feeling they are anxious for me to remember some things. I am confused as to why they sent you though and not a specialist of some sort." Sarah answered.

"Well that is the thing. Some of the people, well actually it seems like the majority of the high ranking officials in your precious little CIA have come up with this theory that you are faking your amnesia to protect a certain ex-partner." Carina said glancing over to see Sarah's reaction.

Her reaction was about what Carina expected. "You have got to be fucking kidding me?! After everything I have done for them, for Graham, he is just going to stab me in the back like this?" Sarah let out exasperated. She knew the CIA was the last thing from loyal but still experiencing it for her self was a hard thing to swallow.

"Actually Graham, off the record of course, is on your side. Hence why he sent me. He thinks given our friendship, that I can help you remember some things. Help you get the CIA off your back and restore your legacy." Carina paused, "Sarah, just so you know I not for one second believed in the bogus conspiracy theory the CIA has thought up. I have your back on this one, no matter how long it takes."

Sarah sat there in silence for a moment or two before turning to her friend and giving her a small smile. "I know, thanks. I am just not sure what is so important that they would go to these lengths for me to remember. Or further more why they think I would hide anything? It just doesn't make sense to me."

Carina's answer was silence. Graham was adamant on Sarah remembering herself. Carina understood the premise behind his stance but she also understood her friend, and she knew Sarah needed, no deserved, to hear what she was about to tell her. No matter how painful it might be. "Well, the thing is. Umm….you remember what the mission was for in the first place correct?" Carina asked.

"Yes, Bryce had gone rogue and we went to capture him along with his Intel." Sarah answered.

"Right, well you were the only one, who infiltrated the building that Bryce was in, to survive. Therefore you are the only…" Carina was interrupted by Sarah.

"The only one who might know the Intel that they need to take down whoever it is that now has the intersect. And of course, they think I am protecting Bryce by faking amnesia." Sarah rolled her eyes. "I get the importance of the Intel but the second part of this is ridiculous. I have done nothing in my career that suggests I would betray this country, not like Bryce did. Regardless of my feelings for him, or better yet the feelings I once had for him, I would never do that." Sarah fumed.

"That's what I told Graham, well not quite as PG as you said it there but it got the point across." Carina answered.

"Do I even want to know what you said?" laughed Sarah, once again Carina knew just how to break the tension no matter how thick it was.

"Probably not." She smiled shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I still don't get why they don't just go to Bryce? I mean if they know I was the only one who survived that night, that must mean they either captured him or at the very least could spend their resources trying to capture him instead of worrying so much about me." Sarah said trying to figure out why the CIA would instantly jump to accusing Sarah of treason, it just didn't add up.

This was the part Carina was dreading, and hopelessly praying Sarah somehow already knew. But this plan was clearly not going to happen so she took a deep breath before sharing the one memory she honestly wished her friend could forget forever. "Sarah, Bryce is dead. I was supposed to make you remember that on your own and God how I wish I could have but you deserved to know. Traitorous scumbag and all he was still a big part of your life." She finished, glad to finally get that out even if she had just gone against the director of the CIA's direct orders.

This officially had to be the worst day in history. Which was odd because it had started out as one of the best days that Sarah could remember. "He can't be. How?" She stuttered out.

"That I do not know. They went into the building and everyone was dead, Bryce included. They thought you were too at first. How he was killed is still being investigated." Carina filled her friend in the most she could without really knowing much of the story.

"I guess it makes sense now why I am so important. With Bryce gone I am now the only one that could know how to get the Intersect back. Damn it Bryce, you traitorous asshole. First you betray me and now you get yourself killed and leave me to clean up your mess." She yelled to no one in particular.

Carina sat there for a while just letting Sarah take it all in. Finding out your ex-partner had been killed and that the CIA, one of the world's most powerful organizations, was a step away from convicting you was a lot to process.

Sarah was not sure how long they had been sitting there but judging by the sun going down, it had been a few hours. All she wanted to do was crash and go to bed after what had been a very draining and emotional day. She was moments away from telling Carina just that when a pair of headlights pulling down the drive immediately put her into panic mode. "Omg." She let out.

"What? Did you remember something?" Asked Carina hopeful that their conversation and the last few hours had sparked a memory or two.

"No, well yes, but not anything about that. It's just, you see those head lights?" She paused as Carina nodded looking confused. "Well I finally took your advice about enjoying myself on my time off. Those headlights are my date for the night. Shit, I completely spaced." Sarah let out trying to figure out how to fix this.

"Well given the bomb I just dropped on you I can see how that could happen. But tonight of all nights, you could use some fun so go on, go get dressed I will stall the ole cowboy." Carina said with a gleam in her eye.

Oh boy Sarah thought, "Carina, don't hurt him. Or do anything else to him…" Sarah warned with squinted eyes as she ran into the house to get ready. Hours earlier Sarah was bouncing in anticipation for this date, now she almost wished it wasn't happening. She certainly was in no mood to put on a brave face and pretend right now, but lucky for her that was one thing the CIA and her childhood had prepared her for very well.

**Emma/Sarah's House**

**August 12****th**** 2012**

**7:00 PM**

Chuck got out of his car and walked up to the porch only to be met by a striking red head. She had a cheeky look on her face that had Chuck wondering if he was in the right place. "Umm, sorry is this the Walker residence?" he asked.

"Yeah calm down cowboy you are in the right place. Sarah is inside getting dressed, she is running a little late so lucky you gets to hang out with me for a bit." She answered with the same smirk as before.

"Right…okay." He paused not really knowing what to say. "So umm are you Sarah's sister?" he asked.

Carina laughed, "No, well not by blood anyway. We are colleagues back in D.C. and good friends."

"I see, so you decided to come visit her on her vacation. Don't see her enough at work?" He asked with a skeptical smile.

Huh, Carina thought, this guy is a smart one. "Well we work for the same company but in different branches so we don't really get to hang out as much as you might think."

"Ahh I see…." Before he could continue Sarah walked out of the house.

"Sarah, hey, hi, you, uh, you look great." He greeted her in his usual Chuck way.

"Thanks, Chuck you do too. I see you met Carina? I hope she didn't cause too much bodily harm, sorry for keeping you waiting." Sarah answered, little did Chuck know she was quite serious about the bodily harm comment as she gave Carina a dangerous glare.

"Haha no, no. She is great." Chuck with a nervous laugh.

"See, you hear that Sarah? I'm great." Carina boasted.

Sarah rolled her eyes before answering, "Right, see you later Carina. Let's go Chuck." She wanted to get this night over with as soon as possible. Not because of Chuck, no he was the only bright spot of this otherwise terrible day, but she still wasn't sure how much fun she would be tonight. She just hoped she could fake it enough that she didn't ruin his day too.

**El Gato Mexican Restaurant**

**August 12****th**** 2012**

**7:45 PM**

Chuck ended up taking them to a quaint little Mexican food place on the outskirts of town. It was quiet but still bustling with enough people for a proper first, or second, or whatever date this was for them. They had, to this point had a nice, calm, evening and were currently enjoying their main course.

"So Sarah, Carina told me she works with you in D.C., what is it exactly y'all do?" He asked trying to learn a little about her.

Sarah hesitated before answering, "We work in insurance. It's all really boring trust me nothing you want to hear about over dinner." She smiled while poking at her food.

That was about the fourth question in a row Sarah had skirted around. He could tell her head had been somewhere else, for a reason he was almost positive she wasn't going to share, the majority of the night and decided it was time for a change of scenery.

"Follow me?" He asked standing up and reaching out a hand to help her out of the booth.

"How do I know you're not taking me off to kill me?" She joked.

Chuck smiled, glad she had, for the moment at least, shaken off whatever it was clouding her thoughts. "I think we both know there's no way I could do that…for multiple reasons."

Sarah's ears perked and for a second she thought he was on to her before picking up on his flirty tone and realizing he was yet again paying her a compliment. So with that, she smirked and grabbed his hand. "Okay, so where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," was all he answered. Generally, Sarah would never get in the car with a relative stranger to go to an undisclosed location but with Chuck she found herself letting her guard down. Not completely, no, that probably will never happen, but Chuck had certainly knocked off a few bricks from her heart's wall.

**Emma/Sarah's House**

**August 12****th**** 2012**

**8:00 PM**

"Carina, I take it you have an update?" Graham said answering his phone.

"Yes sir, unfortunately I have no big news to report, but I have made some progress." Carina replied trying to avoid the fact she told Sarah about Bryce.

"What kind of progress, has she remembered something?" Graham asked.

"No memories, sir. But if you give me some time I think I can get her there. She has a lot going on right now, it is going to take a while to sort it all out." It was the truth. Carina had not even had the chance to ask Sarah how things were with Daddy Gate, as Carina had come to refer to it. Now Sarah had to worry about the CIA breathing down her back too, it made perfect sense why she was too stressed to remember anything.

"I can stall them for a couple weeks at the most, Carina, but even my authority can't hold off all the CIA leaders." Graham answered.

"I understand sir, I will hang around and keep you updated on how she progresses." Carina responded with some doubt as to if two weeks would be enough.

"Thank you Miller, good luck." Graham told her as he hung up the phone.

Carina sighed, running her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out a way to make this work. She did not have many friends in this world, okay she didn't really have any friends outside of Sarah, so having to worry about someone other than herself wasn't something she did very often. To this point in her career it had been simple, duty over life, duty over everything. But this mission, with Sarah, with her friend, was different. There was no way in hell she was letting the CIA and its wrinkly pencil pushers ruin her friend's career.

**Davy Crockett Little League Fields**

**August 12****th**** 2012**

**8:15 PM**

When the truck pulled into the parking lot Sarah was not sure what to think so she turned to Chuck giving him a perplexed look. Chuck however, seemed to find this amusing as he laughed before hopping out of the truck and running around to open her door.

"Sooo your idea of a date is to take the girl to something she has openly admitted to hating? And a tiny tikes version of it at that?" Sarah asked with just enough humor to quell to venom in her voice.

If he hadn't already started to pick up on her cues he probably would be a bit scared by the arced eyebrows and elbow on the hip action she was giving him right now. Instead, he laughed because he knew she was messing with him, mostly anyway. "Just give it a chance before running for the hills okay?" Chuck said as he pulled out a blanket from the toolbox and lead her to the grass just beyond left field.

"A blanket? You keep that back there for all the girls?" Sarah teased.

Chuck turned to her and without an ounce of sarcasm or jest said, "No, only the special ones."

Sarah didn't quite know what to say. She was good with the witty banter, that she could handle, she knew how to respond, but this? Chuck? She literally found herself with no words resorting to the schoolgirl deflection of dipping her head and continuing up the hill.

Chuck did not miss the slight blush that crept onto her face but he decided to let it slide and began laying down the blanket for them to sit on. Once he had it down he pointed to the spot with a small grin, "Ladies first."

Sarah took a place on the blanket still trying to figure out what they were doing here. She looked up at Chuck and reached out with her foot to gently nudge his leg, "So what is this? One of your date hot spots?" she joked.

Chuck laughed before taking a seat next to her. "No, actually I've never brought anyone here."

And once again he left Sarah sitting there feeling like a mute, unable to form a coherent thought much less speak proper English. "I…ummm..oh." Wow, brilliant Sarah brilliant, and you went to Harvard? She scolded herself.

Chuck didn't seem to notice her bumblings or he ignored them at least. "It's my spot I guess you could say. I come here when I need to think." He paused looking over at Sarah as if he was debating on whether he should continue or not. "I…I hope I'm not over stepping my bounds here, because I know we are just beginning to get to know each other, but I noticed at the restaurant earlier you seemed distracted. And maybe that's because you were bored, which would be understandable." He stopped to smile. "But I get the feeling it's not…" He trailed off leaving the sentence for her to finish.

Sarah took a breath. How can he read me like that? I'm a spy for goodness sake no one is supposed to be able to read me! But for some reason he could and a small part of her, no surprisingly a large part of her was happy about that. Finally someone who cared enough to really truly see her. "You're right, my mind was somewhere else during dinner and I apologize for that. Believe me it had nothing to do with you and everything to do with my less than stellar day. You have been amazing, you are amazing." She said reaching over to grab his hand that had been lying between them.

Chuck glanced at her hand, enjoying the feelings that shot up his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What? You being amazing?" She answered with a flirty smile.

Chuck laughed, "Let's save that for another day." He paused and gave her a brief but meaningful stare, "How about what has been bothering you all night? Do you want to talk about that?" He asked with some hesitancy.

"Would you be offended if I said no?" Sarah asked with a quirked mouth.

Chuck gave her a reassuring smile before squeezing her hand and answering, "I kind of figured you would say that. Which is why I brought you here in the first place. You see watching these kids play reminds me of the days when the biggest stressor in my life was waiting hours at the local store for the new set of baseball cards to come out, they remind me of playing outside with my friends until the last inch of sunlight fell behind the western hills, but most of all they remind me that life isn't as bad as my mind is making it seem. Whenever I've had a rough day I come here and I always see the grander picture, I gain perspective again and I remember to live without fear, to live for the love of the game, for the love of life. So don't talk, just watch, listen, and let go. Let it all go."

After he was finished, Sarah did something she had wanted to do for weeks now, she slid over to Chuck, reached up to his face, and pulled him into a kiss. It was not overly passionate but it was not chaste either, it was perfect, just like their night, completely and utterly perfect. "Thank you." She said as she pulled away looking into his eyes before snuggling into him to watch the kids play. Instantly, through the quiet that surrounded her, she felt her day melt away.

**A/N Dawww aren't these two just adorable? And bam a few secrets about the mission that landed Sarah on leave revealed. I know it was long so congrats for making it through without passing out! Woo ****spy high five**** I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to spew your thoughts, good or bad in the comment box below. I love hearing y'alls speculation and theories on what's to come. And for those in the middle of finals themselves, I hope this was a good mental reprieve from them.**

**For those asking, yes I have a twitter its sheebs08. I tweet about a lot of sports, tv, and randomness so prepare yourself. ;)**

**Lastly, Happy Holidays. Given the recent tragedy that occurred in Connecticut (my thoughts and prayers go out to anyone who in anyway shape or form was apart of that) now more than ever, this is a time to cherish the moments we have with our loved ones. **


End file.
